Gimme!
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: ZaDR. If you don't like yaoi, don't read. Zim is suddenly interested in human affection and only has one thing to demand of Dib. Gimme. Dib is jumping, literally, at the sound of Zim's command. But is this 'gimme' game as simple as it sounds?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Invader Zim.

This one's for you, saichanlovestoad! I hope you like it as much as I hope you will.

Before note: Dib is 15. Zim is taller, using modified Irken technology mixed with science. If you want the entire detailed explanation, checking saichanlovestoad's story All Your Fault.

* * *

Dib let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the counter. He rested his elbow on the top, his chin rested on his hand. He stared out into the store blankly, wishing he could go home already. He drummed his fingers against the counter.

A teenaged girl in the horror section was reading the back on every single movie she touched. She had gone through at least a hundred different movies. She would read them, then pause as though she were considering it, then she'd shake her head, sending the ponytail into a frenzy, and put the movie back. And then she'd move on to another one. And then repeat the process.

An older couple had been in the family movies section for over an hour. They were looking at every movie, talking about it among each other as though this were some huge decision. They'd fight or agree on something and put it back randomly on the self. So Dib knew he'd have to reorganize the entire shelf again.

Four or five boys were in the 'Mature Audiences' section. None of them were 'Mature Audiences', but no one walking by even said anything. They were shouting and masturbating over the girls on each of the covers. Since they were clearly underage, they probably wouldn't even be renting anything. They stay just long enough to jack off, then they'd stroll on out, acting as though nothing had happened.

Then there were the random people who came all the way into the store to ask where they could drop off the movies they were returning. This was, of course, despite the fact that there was a drop off box right outside. It was so obvious, but still they came in.

Dib slammed his fist against the counter impatiently, looking up at the clock. Almost ten o'clock. Almost time for the Video Outhouse to be closing. Why it was closing at ten o'clock on a Friday night, Dib would never know. But, frankly, he didn't really care either.

_Yes! Hurry! Change! Just a few more minutes and I'll be free! Hurry up people! I don't wanna stay late tonight! I have stuff to do!_

Which was true. Dib still had to watch his taped episode of_ Mysterious_ _Mysteries of Strange Mystery_, eat dinner, and check to make sure his package had been sent so it would arrive on time. He didn't have time to waste waiting for the 'valuable' customers to leave so he could leave before he was told he had to close up.

Another minute passed. Dib let out a choked sound, dragging his nails along the counter. The four or five boys all looked at their fancy watches, making sure they weren't going to get caught by someone who was going to care. One of them said something. They tossed the movies back on the 'Mature Audiences' shelf. Each one filed by and out the door, muttering things under their breath.

The girl nodded at long last. Dib twitched, knowing she'd come asking him to check her out since the only other employee was sleeping behind the counter, drool leaking out the side of his mouth. Dib glanced back at the clock.

_One minute! Just one minute!_

"Hello, sir. I'd like t—" the girl started, but was cut off as Dib ripped the movies out of her hand quickly, staring at the clock impatiently.

"WelcometotheVideoOuthouse.DidyoufindeverythingalrightGood.That'stenfifty.They'reduebackinaweek.Enjoy.Thankyouandcomeagain!" Dib declared in one breath, grabbing a ten and a one from her as she went to place it on the counter. He threw the extra fifty cents at her and threw the movies at her.

"Jerk," she muttered, walking away as Dib happily waved at her as she left. She flicked him off, walking out the door.

The older couple finally settled on a movie. Dib treated them the exact same way, jerking the movie away from the man, talking too fast for them to understand him. He threw the change at them and gestured to the door. The woman laughed as they left. The man, however, told her Dib had been nothing but rude. He shouted as the door shut that he'd never be renting movies from the Video Outhouse again. Dib actually laughed.

_Where are you going to go? The Video Outhouse is the only video rental store in the entire city._

Dib looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. He cheered, grabbing his bag from under the counter. He was about to jump over the counter so he could ditch so he wouldn't have to close up when he heard it.

"Membrane!"

_Dammit._

Dib sighed, lowering himself back onto the floor. He swore under his breath, turning angrily to his shift manager, Gary. Gary walked over, checking his clipboard. Technically, it wasn't even Dib's night to close up, but Gary had never cared. He'd hated Dib ever since he'd accidently gotten his car blown up in a fight with Zim.

Gary grinned over the clipboard, that bloated face just lighting up. Dib felt his dreams dying away. No chance of getting home in time for Gaz to save him any sort of dinner. He'd have to eat cereal again, for the fifth week in a row.

"Close up," Gary instructed, jerking his thumb to the video rack messed up by the older couple. "And put everything back into order."

_Fucking asshole! I should kill him! I should quit! He can't treat me like that! It's not fair! I'm the only good employee at this damn store!_

"Fine," Dib muttered, his hands clenching his bag tight. Upon hearing that word, the other employee seemed to come back to life. He looked around, stunned to find out it was already ten o'clock. He cocked a grin, wiped the drool off his mouth.

Both Gary and the other employee left the store before Dib even moved. The bell stopped ringing. Dib twitched violently, throwing his bag hard against the ground. He heard something crack and he swore. He glared at the clock. Ten-o-five o'clock. He twitched again.

_I hate this job._

He heard the bell jingle, but it didn't really register to Dib that no one should be coming in this late. He glanced at the door, but no one was standing there, looking to see if the store was, in fact, open. Dib narrowed his eyes. He turned to look back at the clock.

A video was thrust right into his face. Dib screamed out, attempting to step back. But it was too late. The video slammed right into his face. He moaned, stepping back and holding his nose. The video was shaken.

"I have defeated your _policy _yet again!" shouted an all too familiar voice, followed by a laugh that was also too familiar. Dib let out a heavy sigh, snatching the video away.

Zim grinned that evil grin of his, quite pleased with himself about having 'defeated' the store policy on late movies. Which, technically, he hadn't, since the store was technically already closed. But Dib wasn't going to argue with him since he hadn't actually changed the sign yet.

"You don't have to come in every time, you know," Dib muttered out, dropping the video in the drop off box already filled with returned videos. Zim gave him a look, one eye narrowed and the other wide. Dib sighed again.

"You do not wish to see Zim?" Zim answered, his voice both confused and angry at the same time. He gestured to the air, then pointed at Dib. "Why?"

_Oh, great. . . Now is the day he decides to analyze our relationship. . ._

"I didn't mean it like that," he answered, giving Zim a bored look. Zim twitched violently, both eyes narrowing. He pointed wildly at Dib.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!" he screamed, his voice hitting a high that gave Dib a slight headache. He pushed his fingers against his temples. Zim clenched his hand into a fist and Dib was afraid Zim was going to punch him.

"I'm not lying, Zim. I just assumed that you wouldn't want to see _me," _Dib replied, if only to calm him down. The last thing he needed right now was to get Zim mad enough to start destroying the store. Zim gave him his usual one eye narrowed and the other eye wide look. He seemed to be considering Dib's answer. Then he sharply nodded.

"Do not presume to think you can understand the mind of ZIM!" he hissed out, his hand gripping at the air as though he meant for it to be around Dib's throat or something. Then he calmed down a little bit.

_Whatever you say, you crazy moron._

Both of Zim's eyes narrowed. Then they both widened. He glanced around the store, looking for any sign of any other humans. Dib climbed over the counter and dropped down. Zim gave him a once over, as though making sure he was unarmed.

"No one's here, Zim. It's time for me to close up the store," Dib sighed out, waving off whatever 'worries' Zim might be having. Zim narrowed his eyes again, thinking it might be a trap.

"If you're lying, Dib-human, I will kill you," he spat out, pointing an accusing finger at Dib as he walked by. He nodded, bored with the never ending accusations.

Not that he could really blame Zim, since he'd tried for years to capture him so he could turn him into the authorities.

But, things had changed. Dib had no interest in turning Zim in. In fact, he was now hoping no one would ever figure out that Zim was a poorly disguised alien. He wanted him to stay on Earth. With him. After all, Dib had been the one to confess his feeling first, telling Zim that he was in love with him. And after a few hours of declaring that he wasn't lying, Zim released him from the dissection table and 'decided' Dib was 'worth' his time.

Dib flipped the sign so it said closed. He stared out into the already locked up mall. The Video Outhouse was always the last store to close, since the employees were forbidden to even start closing up before ten. And, of course, every few days Zim would show up right at closing time to drop off a movie and Dib would get caught up talking to him instead of actually working.

_I have to learn to multitask or I'll never eat a real meal again. _

When Dib turned around, Zim was still standing where he'd left him. His hands were on his hips and he was giving Dib his usual look. Dib glanced at the clock, then back at Zim. The alien blinked.

_Why is he still here? Zim never stays this long. _

"Is there something on your mind, Zim?" Dib asked, careful not to sound like he was trying to pry. If Zim thought he was up to something, he'd never tell him and he'd probably just start a fight.

Zim stared at him blankly for a moment. Then he blinked those false eyes. Dib arched an eyebrow, wondering if Zim was going to kill him. Zim glanced over at the clock. He narrowed one eye, looking back at Dib. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, then stopped.

"No, Dib-human. ZIM leaves you to your _filthy _human job," he replied, waving Dib's suspicions away. Of course, the fact that Zim had hesitated only made his suspicions grow larger.

Zim marched his proud Irken march by him. He paused, sighed, then turned around. Dib arched an eyebrow again, staring at him. Zim muttered something under his breath, thrusting forward a bag Dib hadn't noticed him holding before. He took it cautiously, giving Zim a strange look. Zim just stood there, hands at his sides, waiting for Dib to open it.

_It better not blow up or rip my eyes out._

Dib opened the bag. Inside was a couple tacos, all wrapped up in their little packages with the Crazy Taco label stamped on each one. A huge smile took over Dib's face as he looked back up at Zim. Zim just stared at him as though he didn't know whether he was happy or not.

"You brought me dinner? That's so sweet, Zim. I didn't even know you were listening to me," Dib declared, gently hugging the bag. He would've hugged Zim himself, but the Irken had already made it clear that touching him would result in severe pain, torture and the like.

"Yes, well, I heard you mention something about it last night in your_ annoying_ ranting. And Gir _made_ me take him to the Crazy Taco. Do not assume that I will continue to be _sweet. _ZIM is sweet to no one!!!" he declared, gesturing the air dramatically the way he always did, both eyes narrowing sharply.

Without another word, Zim turned away from Dib sharply. Dib looked down at the tacos, then glanced back up at Zim. He was marching away in his proud Irken march.

_No way am I just gonna let him leave! Come on, stupid! Say something! Come on Dib! He's leaving! He's almost at the door!_

"Wait!" Dib shouted, reaching forward even though he knew Zim couldn't see him. The Irken stopped in mid march, freezing up instantly. Dib was actually surprised Zim's reactions were that sharp. He glanced back at the tacos.

"Yes, Dib-human?" Zim asked, his voice holding no sort of arrogance or spite. Dib got the feeling Zim wanted to be asked to stay, he was just too proud to say so himself.

"It won't take long, so you can wait. Then we can go back to my place," Dib quickly said, the heat rushing to his face almost immediately. He clutched the bag, wondering what Zim was going to say.

He stood still for a moment, his back still facing Dib. Then he turned around sharply. His eyes were in their usual stare. Dib blinked this time, staring at those fake eyes.

"Okay, Dib-human. ZIM shall wait," Zim answered, marching his way back over to where Dib was standing. He didn't smile, but Dib smiled wide enough for the two of them, hugging his bag as tightly as he could without crushing the tacos.

_Alright! Tonight's looking better already!_


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour. It had taken half an hour just to reorganize the messed up shelves. Dib'd to take every single movie down to get them in order. After placing the last movie on the shelf, he truly hated every person that had ever entered the Video Outhouse or ever would. Of course, save for one person.

Dib turned around, looking over at where Zim was sitting. He sat on a box full of stuff, legs crossed. He was checking something using some Irken device that Dib had never seen before. But, if he was forced to guess, he'd say it looked like a computer. Zim was no longer in disguise either. His antennae twitched a little as Zim tilted his head, looking over whatever he was doing. One pink eye was narrowed and the other was fully open. Dib let out a sigh.

_What is he doing?_

After thinking the thought, Dib felt stupid. He _knew _what Zim was doing. He was researching ways to destroy Earth. He was an IRKEN INVADER or so Zim was always shouting at him, and his job was to destroy the Earth. The fact that Dib and Zim were dating was merely an inconvenience. An inconvenience for Dib, since he'd be out of a planet 'soon'.

_Yeah right._

"Why are you staring at me, Dib-human?"

The voice of the Irken jerked Dib back into reality. He blinked twice, fixed his glasses and looked back at Zim. Those eyes were both narrowed in his direction. Not a very pleased look. Which wasn't good. Dib didn't really want Zim to be mad at him. Not now.

"Y-You just look so. . .nice tonight. ." he answered, not entirely sure what to say so that Zim wouldn't get mad at him. Those pink eyes narrowed even farther. Dib swallowed a little bit hard.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Zim shouted, throwing the Irken device to the ground. Dib jumped a little as the device shattered. Zim got to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Dib. He stared, not sure what was going on. "Do not think you can lie to ZIM!"

_He's mental. He's got to be mental._

"You're mad because I said you looked good?" Dib asked, giving his boyfriend an extremely confused look. For a second and only a second, Zim looked like he'd realized that he was making a fuss about nothing. Then the Irken resorted back to his usual erratic self.

"Be quiet, smelly Earth worm baby!!!" Zim shouted, storming closer to Dib. Dib only let out a sigh, knowing by now that there really was no point. Zim would only get madder if he fought back. He should just let it happen. "ZIM is talking!"

"You're crazy," was all Dib said. And, naturally, that set Zim off. He started screaming at Dib, calling him everything from an Earth stink to a bitch to a bastard and several things in Irken that Dib knew weren't flattering.

But, of course, Dib knew this was going to happen. He hadn't really meant to call Zim crazy, it had just sort of slipped out. Not that it really mattered. Zim was bound to find something to fight about sooner or later. Dib looked back at the screaming Zim when he demanded to know if the 'Dib-human' was listening to him.

"Why do you always do this?" Dib asked, prying Zim's hands off his shirt. Those livid pink eyes widened then fiercely narrowed at him. His antennae were flat back in anger. Dib knew he was picking a fight he'd never win. He pointed at the broken Irken device. "It's broken."

"Enh?" Zim said, forgetting about Dib and turning around. The antennae shot practically straight up. Dib smiled, watching as Zim hurried back over to his device to try and fix it.

_Thank god he forgot about me._

Dib shook his head, going back to the counter. He'd restocked the shelves, now he had to take inventory of everything. It was Friday and Gary had made it perfectly clear that inventory was to be taken every Friday. Dib didn't really know why, since no one in their right mind would steal a movie from the Video Outhouse since they were all crappy.

While he checked off this or that, Dib glanced over at his Irken boyfriend. Zim had given up on the Irken device, deciding it wasn't worth his time right now. He'd probably fuss about it later, blame Dib, then take it to his lab and fix it. Right now, Zim was sitting on the box again, seemingly staring off into space, thinking about whatever it was that he thought about.

Dib tried to hurry up with the inventory. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Zim was, after all, coming to his house. He wanted to spend some time with him, even if he wasn't allowed to touch him. Just being near the Irken made Dib happy nowadays. He smiled to himself, pleased that Zim was sitting on that box right now.

"You bother me, Dib-human. Why is it taking so long for you to complete such an easy task? Irken babies could do this faster," came a sneer from his lover. Dib's smile cracked, him looking back over at the Irken. Zim gave him his usual look, gesturing to the air with one hand.

_Great. Here we go again._

Zim got to his feet, dusting off his shirt. He pointed an accusing finger at Dib, both eyes narrowed fiercely. Dib glanced around, trying to figure out what had set Zim off. He hadn't said or done anything yet.

"You don't want ZIM to stay! You're trying to waste time so you don't have to take ZIM home!" he shouted loudly, his finger shaking wildly as he pointed at him. Dib swallowed hard, not sure what to say to calm him down.

The clipboard Dib was holding hit the ground when he saw Zim coming. He let out a scream, going to block. Zim swung a fist at him, shouting that he would not be insulted like that. One arm caught the blow, the other grabbed Zim's arm. Dib yelped in pain, his arm throbbing. He squeezed down on Zim's arm to keep him from decking him again.

"Get your filthy human stink hands off ZIM!!!" the Irken shouted, slamming his other fist into Dib's face. His head jerked back, pain shooting through his face.

"I didn't. . . mean it. . .Zim. . ." Dib muttered, his voice harsher than he'd meant for it to be. He released Zim's arm and rubbed his nose. Zim pointed another accusing finger at Dib and he knew what was coming next.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" he shouted, pointing wildly at Dib. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. The antennae twitched as though Zim was wondering why the human had shaken his head. He gave him his usual one eye narrowed, one eye wide look. "Why do you shake your head, Dib-human?"

"Why do you always do this?" he replied, leaning down and picking up the clipboard. He saw Zim's hands clench into fists, but he didn't make a move to strike him. Dib stood up, fixing his glasses on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," was Zim's calm, collected answer. It was clearly well thought out, as though he really didn't know what Dib was talking about.

But, of course, that was a lie. Zim always did the same thing when their anniversary came up. As though he was trying to start a fight so he didn't have to go out and buy Dib something. This being despite the fact that Dib had always made it clear that he didn't need or want a gift from Zim. Just being around him was enough. But the Irken was always one for tradition, and fighting was always a good way to get out of tradition.

Dib looked back over at the Irken he was dating. Zim stood before him, hands on his hips. He was waiting for Dib to say something. He'd known Dib long enough to know that he was going to say something.

"You always deny my love for you when our anniversary comes up. Every single month, you do it," he replied, giving Zim an extremely bored look. The antennae twitched as Zim tilted his head from one side to the other. He opened his mouth to say something. "You can't even deny it."

Zim closed his mouth. Dib gave a small smile.

_I knew it. He knows I'm right._

"Yes, well, I still don't believe you. Hurry up with that Earth-human-thingy that you must do. Then you shall escort ZIM to your house," the Irken stated, his voice final. He nodded sharply, turned, and marched back to his box without waiting to hear Dib's answer.

Dib shook his head, looking down at the clipboard. He walked down the aisles, checking to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. He wasn't really taking inventory the way he should. But he loved to screw Gary over and Zim was far more important to him than work.

In record time, he had finished. Zim hadn't spoken to him the entire time. He just sat on the box, his foot jingling and his arms crossed over his chest. Dib tossed the clipboard onto the counter and grabbed his bag. Zim's antennae arched, his arms uncrossing. He got to his feet, still frowning at the smiling Dib.

"We'll have to walk," Dib said, glancing away. He was a little embarrassed to tell Zim that he still didn't have a car. Hell, he didn't even have a license. Zim stared at him as though he'd just said something completely ridiculous.

"We'll take the voot cruiser. It's in the parking lot," Zim answered, looking in the general direction of the parking lot, jerking his thumb that way. Dib blinked twice, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Zim had brought the voot cruiser to the mall. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. Zim narrowed one eye, giving him a strange look. Dib closed his mouth again, shaking his head.

_No. I'm not even going to go there._

Dib just nodded and motioned for Zim to lead the way. He marched his way out the door, not looking back to see if Dib was even coming. He didn't have to. Dib was his loyal pet. He would follow him no matter where he went. Dib only paused to lock the Video Outhouse up.

They walked, or rather Dib walked and Zim marched, in silence to the parking lot. Dib constantly glanced over at Zim, looking at his three fingered hands. He wanted to hold that little hand. Take it in his hand and cradle it the way it deserved to be cradled. Hell, he wanted to take Zim in his arms and cradle him the way he deserved to be cradled. But Dib didn't reach out to touch his boyfriend. He wasn't allowed to touch Zim.

Not once in their entire two year relationship had Dib been allowed to touch Zim.

They had been dating for nearly two years, but Zim had made it perfectly clear that Dib was to keep his hands to himself. No hand holding, no hugging, no kissing, nothing like that. Doing so would result in death or severe injury. Zim didn't like to be touched, he never had. Dib accepted that with the sheer happiness of being able to call Zim his. But every now and then, he wished he could touch his lover.

_Maybe since he brought me dinner, he'll let me touch him soon. Maybe for our two year, I'll be able to touch him._

Zim looked over at Dib. The human was smiling a happy smile. Zim gave him a look that went unnoticed. He was too far in his own head to realize he was being watched by the very person he was thinking about. Zim shook his head, muttering about how insane this human was.

The two stopped walking once they reached the voot cruiser. Dib still had to do a double take. He was just too surprised about seeing the voot cruiser there. Right there in the parking lot of the mall. It just reassuring his thoughts that humans were stupid. I mean, Zim had to fly it there. And no one, of course, noticed.

"Let's go, Dib-human," Zim ordered, gesturing for Dib to get in after him. Dib nodded, climbing in. He stayed out of reach of Zim, knowing that the Irken would probably kill him if he touched him.

Dib smiled to himself as Zim started up the voot cruiser. It was time for them to go to his house. And hopefully, Zim would be spending the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The voot cruiser landed in front of Dib's house. Zim didn't bother trying to hide it. He just parked in on the front lawn and turned it off. Zim opened the top and climbed out rather gracefully. Dib knew it was only because Zim had climbed in and out of the thing a million times. It had nothing to do with grace. Dib sat where he was, nervously looking around the neighborhood. He didn't doubt that humans had proven themselves too stupid to realize there was an alien living in their city, but this still felt a little _too _reckless on Zim's part.

"Are you coming, Dib-human?" Zim asked from the ground, hands on his hips and his foot tapping in a rather annoyed way. He pointed at the ground the way he did when Gir was disobeying him. "Get down here! You're not allowed to stay in my voot cruise, filthy human!"

There it was again. That sheer hatred for the human race. Somehow that hatred reassured Dib that his paranoid boyfriend would never be careless. . .at least, more careless than usual. If he'd left the voot cruiser out on the front lawn, there must be a reason. Zim would never want the humans to find out he was an alien.

_I'm just being paranoid because he's my boyfriend._

Dib climbed out of the voot cruiser, dropping to the ground in a much less graceful way than Zim had. Those pink eyes narrowed sharply at him. Dib gave his boyfriend a friendly smile, which only made Zim's frown increase. Clearing his throat, Dib lead the way up to his house. He didn't really want to start yet another fight with Zim. Not with it being so close to their two year anniversary.

When Dib walked inside, he spotted Gaz sitting on the couch. She was playing a video game, punching buttons with hatred and anger. Dib flinched, hoping her open hatred wouldn't inspire Zim to be wicked towards him.

"Good evening, Gaz!" Dib sang out happily, moving so Zim could walk in without touching him. Gaz didn't even glance his way or seem to notice he was there. Dib sighed heavily, shutting the door after Zim. His little sister had never paid him any mind, no matter how hard he tried. It'd actually gotten to the point that he was ready to accept she hated him.

Zim stood near the couch, hands on his hips. He was watching Dib again with one eye narrowed and the other open wide. Dib weakly smiled at him, glancing back over at Gaz. She muttered something about her game, violently punching away on the buttons. An explosion was heard from the game. Despite the fact that Gaz probably hadn't even realized he was home, Dib was nervous about doing anything with Zim with her around. She was family, after all.

This was, of course, despite the fact that he'd never done anything with Zim. Dib didn't even think Zim was ever going to start letting him 'do things' with him. The Irken didn't care for human affection. And Dib was okay with that the majority of the time. But he always got nervous in his house, especially in his bedroom, because it was expected for couples to 'do things'.

_Maybe Zim's trying to break my 'human ways'. _

Dib arched an eyebrow, looking his boyfriend up and down. Those antennae of his arched up as he stared at Dib. He shifted his weight almost impatiently to one foot. Dib locked the door, unsure of what to do now. Zim had been over to his house only a million and one times, and he was still acting like a nervous school girl about it.

"Are you just going to stand there, Dib-human?" Zim sneered out, a wicked smile crossing over his face. Dib didn't like that smile. It reminded him of when he was a child and used to hate Zim. Back when that smile meant Zim was up to something.

But wait. . . Did it still mean Zim was up to something? He hadn't tried to destroy the earth in such a long time. He still declared himself an IRKEN INVADER, but how long had it been since he tried to destroy the world? Dib couldn't quite remember when he'd stopped having to spy on Zim to figure out his plans. When had the mighty Irken accepted this life on earth?

"Um. . .Zim?" Dib asked, walking over to where his beloved boyfriend was standing. Zim narrowed both eyes briefly, then one eye opened back up fully.

"What now, smelly Earth worm?" he sighed out, voice stressed and worn as though he were talking to something far beneath him. Which, all things considered, he probably thought he was. Two years of dating wouldn't change that.

Two years. . .That's right. Dib stopped walking closer to Zim. It'd been two years since he'd had to stop Zim from taking over the Earth. The last time he'd fought with Zim about taking over the Earth was when Zim had had him strapped down on his operating table before Dib'd confessed his love. Zim had thought he'd been coming to ruin his plans. But since then, even though Zim's personality certainly hadn't changed and he still used Irken technology to research the Earth and he still plotted to destroy the Earh, Zim hadn't actually put another plan into action in two years. He'd been on Earth, like everyone else, with Dib. His boyfriend.

_Maybe that's his way of showing affection._

Dib smiled sweetly at his Irken sweetheart. Zim gave him a look and Dib heard the infamous 'Enh?'. Zim looked around as though trying to figure out why Dib was staring at him like that. He took a step back, narrowing both eyes sharply. Gaz grunted as she played her game, still unaware of the two boys standing less than five feet from her.

"Don't look at ZIM like that!" Zim hissed out, pointing an accusing finger at Dib's face. The finger shook violently, jerking Dib back into this world. In the _real _world, where his boyfriend was a 'true' IRKEN INVADER who hated anything resembling human affection and who seemed to hate the very person he was dating. "Dammit, I said STOP IT!!!"

Dib's face jerked to the side as Zim's hand slammed into it. At this point, Dib wasn't even sure if it'd been a slap or a punch. All he knew was that it'd hurt. And that Zim'd hit him because he was staring at him lovingly.

_No. Zim still doesn't know what affection is._

A laugh came from where Gaz was sitting. Both of the boys turned, Dib rubbing his cheek. Gaz was laughing at them quite happily, enjoying the pain Zim had caused her older brother. She smiled cruelly at Dib, then went back to her game. Dib shook violently, angry at her for a second. But then he reminded himself that she was his little sister, no matter how bitchy she was, and that he did love her.

"Sorry, Zim. I. . . forgot. . how you are about affection," Dib muttered, looking away from Gaz and over at where his boyfriend was standing. Zim gave him a look as though he'd already completely forgotten about their fight less than twenty seconds before. Then he narrowed his eyes sharply. The minute Zim opened his mouth, Dib knew what was coming.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Zim shouted loud enough to wake the entire city, pointing an accusing finger at Dib. Dib sighed heavily, not knowing what else to do. Zim was going to declare he was lying at every turn because their anniversary was coming up. Once that passed, everything would go back to being as normal as things ever got.

"I swear, you have a limited vocabulary," Dib muttered out loud, deciding that he was going to be stupid and full the fire with his erratic boyfriend. Sure enough, Zim's anger rose only that much more. Dib thought for a second that Zim was going to hit him again. But he didn't. He just twitched violently with anger.

"How DARE you talk to ZIM that way!!" he shouted, voice livid with hatred and anger. It actually sent a shiver down Dib's spine to hear Zim's voice so angry at him.

"Why do you always do this?" Dib sighed out, rubbing his temples with two fingers. He fixed his glasses, giving his Irken a bored as hell look. For an instant, and only an instant, Zim looked as though he were going to stop the fight. Then, he resorted back to being his old self.

_I can't believe I thought for a second that he gave a damn._

Then again, while Zim screamed all sorts of obscenities at him in both languages he knew, Zim hadn't attacked the Earth in two years. That had to mean something, since it fell directly in line with their two year anniversary. And for a second, Zim was going to stop the fight. That also had to mean something. Dib had always known that Zim wasn't nearly as mean as he thought himself to be. But now, with a boyfriend of two years, he was really starting to slip.

Still. . . as kind and sweet as Zim might be on the inside, on the outside he was as hateful and wicked and evil as he always was. He still showed no compassion, or any hint that he even knew what compassion _was, _and still shouted at Dib for every little thing. Dib had grown used to it, but every now and then, he still longed for his sweetheart to show some consideration.

_Like he did when he brought me dinner._

"DON'T IGNORE ZIM!!" came his lover's shout before he was smacked again. Dib flinched in pain, rubbing his already sore cheek. He stared at his fuming Zim, knowing it was his turn to say something sarcastic and cruel. He grinned almost evilly, like he used to when they were younger.

"You have a limited vocabulary, don't you Zim?" he cooed out, pointing at Zim calmly. Normally, someone wouldn't get upset about that question, especially if they weren't from Earth. But Zim had never been like anyone else. And he got pissed by hearing that.

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Zim shouted out before he realized that by shouting 'you're lying' he was confirming what Dib had just said. He stamped a foot, really pissed off now. Dib had rarely ever seen such hatred in those pinkish orbs. But he was seeing it now. Dib cautiously took a step back, afraid for his life.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Dib glanced away for a brief second as Gaz started laughing again. She was now fully absorbed in the fight, forgetting her game and her usual bitchy ways of just telling them to shut up so she could play her game. This was different. This could be the death of her older brother. Her personality could take a backseat if he was going to die. Dib swallowed hard, not liking the sound of that, as he turned back towards Zim.

The Irken had both arms held out straight in front of him. Neither of those pinkish orbs were narrowed evilly. In fact, if Dib had to guess, Zim looked almost nervous. But Zim didn't get nervous. It just didn't happen. Dib stared cluelessly at the outstretched arms.

"Gimme!" Zim declared, slightly waving his arms. Dib continued to stare at him. Gimme? Give him what? It was Dib's turn for a 'enh?'.

"Huh?" was what came out instead of 'enh'. He blinked, staring at those outstretched arms. Zim looked down at his own arms. He waved them a little bit, as though trying to stretch them out farther.

"Gimme!" Zim replied, stepping forward. Instantly, Dib prepared himself for another smack or punch. Instead, he felt two arms wrap around his body tightly. He opened his eyes as he felt Zim pull his body closer to his, holding him tightly. Zim rested his head on Dib's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against it.

Zim was hugging him.

Everything shut down inside Dib. Everything shut off except for the thought racing through his head that Zim was hugging him for the first time. He wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore. He just stood there as Zim, Zim the IRKEN INVADER, hugged him tightly. Slowly, Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's waist. He wasn't pushed off and yelled at. A smile crossed Dib's face as he squeezed Zim tighter.

_I'm hugging Zim!!_

Dib wasn't sure how long the hug was going to last, but he full intended to enjoy it as long as he could. This was like his dream come true, being able to hold Zim in his arms and hold him tight the way he deserved to be held. He held onto his boyfriend as thought the world would end if they ever let go.

And surprisingly, Zim held onto him just as tight.

Minute after minute passed and still Zim made to movement to let go of Dib. Gaz swore loudly at them, turning away and going back to her game. Faintly, Dib thought he heard her say to 'get a room' or something like that. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the Irken in his arms.

The doorbell started ringing wildly. Gaz shouted for Dib to get it, but he didn't move. He didn't give a damn who was at the door. And neither did Zim. He just led onto Dib, rubbing his cheek sweetly against Dib's shoulder. Finally, Gaz swore and went to get the door.

"What?!" she shouted, yanking open the door and glaring at whoever it was with the hatred of a thousands suns. It was a glare that would kill the strongest of men.

"Hell-o!!" Gir sang out happily, waving wildly at her in his dog 'disguise'. She shook violently, her nails digging into the door. Gir trooped on by, seemingly unaware that she was pissed at him. And, knowing Gir, he probably _was _unaware. After all, he had to deal with Zim and his erratic anger day in and day out. "Master! Oh, Master!"

Zim stood up straight, letting go of Dib. He pushed a finger into Dib's forehead, shoving him back quite roughly. He narrowed both eyes at the suddenly heartbroken Dib.

"Don't touch me," he hissed out, walking away from Dib as though nothing had happened. Dib hugged the air repeatedly for a few seconds as though he were trying to figure out what had just happened. Hadn't Zim been the one who started this whole hug? Then he goes and turned it around to make it seem like Dib had been at fault.

_Did I miss something just now?!_

"What the hell, Zim! I thought _we _were sharing a moment!" Dib shouted, storming over to where Zim was looking at some Irken device with Gir. Well, Gir was dancing around in a little circle, singing loudly about a taco commercial he'd seen. Gir waved energetically at Dib before wandering off to where Gaz was trying to play her game.

Zim looked at Dib as though he'd suddenly sprouted a second head or something equally as strange. It was as though he had already forgotten about the hug. Dib felt his anger rising more than it ever had before.

"Enh?" was all Zim said.

"The hug dammit, the _hug_!" he screamed, pointing wildly at the spot where he and Zim had just been hugging. Zim looked past him, mouthing the word 'hug', as though he thought he could see what Dib was talking about. Then, suddenly, he snapped his fingers and nodded, his antennae bouncing.

"Gimme!" he announced, holding out both of his arms and smiling. Dib looked confused for a second, then he hugged him back. Clearly, Zim related hugging back to the word 'gimme'.

Dib hugged Zim happily, deciding that he didn't really care how he got a hug so long as he did.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get it up.

Does anyone know where the 'gimme' hug first came from? I'll give you a clue, it happens in one of the episodes of Invader Zim. First person who gets it right gets to make a request, if they want.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation presented to him. Well, he knew he was going to use it to get as many hugs out of Zim as possible, but other than that he didn't know what to make of the situation. After nearly two years of dating, Zim had finally started to show human affection. And in the middle of a fight nonetheless. Even though Dib were happy to finally be getting hugs, he couldn't help but wonder what had stirred Zim's sudden interest in human affection. Especially in the middle of a fight.

_It doesn't make any sense._

Most people might assume that Zim had done it to change the subject or stop the fight, but Dib knew better than that. When Zim wanted to change the subject, he'd smack him or something. And Zim never wanted to stop fights, he just wanted to win them. And stopping wasn't winning. So why hugging?

Other people would assume that Zim had finally learned what human affection was or had suddenly become interested in it. Dib knew neither of these were true. Zim had lived on earth long enough to know what human affection was, he just disliked it. And Zim wasn't the type of person who became interested in something unless it benefitted his mission. And Dib couldn't think of a reason why human affection would benefit the mission.

Thus, Dib was left without any answers.

And, of course, he couldn't just ask Zim why. Zim would hit him or kill him or start another fight if he dared to question why he did something. He would demand to know why Dib cared, especially since Dib'd wanted human affection for the entire length of their relationship. Dib couldn't risk asking why, especially after Zim had started to show human affection. After two years of nothing, hugging was a blessing. A blessing that Dib may lose if he pissed the Irken off.

Dib sighed heavily, adjusting his glasses on his nose and turning around. He was sitting at his desk, rereading random facts about something or other while trying to make sense of everything. By turning around, he was able to see where his boyfriend was sleeping. After a lengthy hug, broken up by Gir when he had to leave, Zim had decided to spend the night. It wasn't the first time, but it did mean that Dib would be sleeping on the floor. Since he wasn't allowed to touch him, Dib couldn't sleep on the bed when Zim was over.

And sure enough, Zim was curled up on the bed, one antennae slightly twitching, as he slept on peacefully. He was unaware that Dib was watching him, staring intensely as though watching him would give him the answers he sought. Dib sighed heavily again, turning away from his sleeping lover.

Dib had figured that Zim related hugging to the word 'gimme'. And that when the hug came an end, which was when Zim would push him away saying 'don't touch me', Dib was no longer allowed to touch him. It seemed like the hug would last until Zim was called away for Irken business or Dib had to leave. Until then, Zim wouldn't let go until Dib did. And after the hug ended, Dib wasn't allowed to ask for another one. He had to wait until Zim declared 'Gimme' and held out his arms.

_It's almost like a game._

Dib fixed his glasses again, looking back over at where Zim was sleeping. The Irken hadn't moved. He just slept on peacefully, clutching the sheets in his sleep. Dib would be sleeping to, since it was extremely late, but he couldn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about the hug. What did it all mean?

Then, suddenly, as though he'd realized he was being watched, Zim's pink orbs for eyes opened. Dib panicked a little, jumping in his seat and nearly toppling off as those eyes shot open. Zim stared at Dib for a second, watching as he steadied himself on the chair. Then those pink orbs narrowed in a most dangerous way. Dib swallowed hard, getting to his feet in case he needed to run.

"What are you doing, Dib-human?" came the harsh question, filled with a hatred only Zim could have for someone, as Dib tried to stay calm. He hadn't made a move to hurt him yet. In fact, Zim was still curled up in the sheets, watching him with narrowed eyes.

"N-Nothing. . ." Dib answered, shrugging a little and nervously pulling on his shirt. Zim narrowed both eyes fiercely, then relaxed them. He looked around, then nodded. Dib narrowed his eyes in a questioning way. Wasn't Zim going to fight him or declare he was lying or something? Of all the times Zim had accused him of lying, now was the perfect time since Dib was actually lying.

There was a moment of silence. Dib was staring at the Irken in utter shock, amazed that he wasn't yelling at him or climbing out of bed to smack him. And Zim just laid in the bed, looking as though he were thinking seriously about something. It wasn't until Zim nodded again that Dib even thought to breathe. And when Zim shifted around in the sheets, Dib panicked a bit more.

_He's going to kill me!_

"Gimme!" Zim declared, holding his arms out in front of him, in the general direction of where Dib was standing. Again, the sudden declaration caught Dib by surprise, and he simply stood there with a confused look on his face. Zim glanced around, stretching his arms a little farther. "Gimme!"

_Hug him, stupid!_

Dib hurried over to the bed. Zim motioned again for him to hug him. Dib sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around the Irken's body. Zim held onto his tightly, squeezing him just as hard as Dib was squeezing him. Dib felt overwhelmed by this attention that he laid down on the bed. But instead of drawing back and shouting that Dib wasn't allowed to sleep next to him, Zim only scooted over to make room.

The amount of pleasure that Dib was in was insane. He couldn't contain his smile as it covered his entire face. He pushed his cheek against Zim's shoulder, hugging his lover tightly. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to this, but he was more than happy to continue to try. He didn't even care if he had to play by the strict rules. Hugging Zim for any reason, by any rules, was worth it.

_This is so wonderful! I can't believe this is happening!_

And since Gir had gone home to have a party with a pig and a squirrel, and Gaz was busy finishing her game, there was no one to call Zim away. And true to what Dib thought, Zim didn't pull away once. In fact, the two spent the night in each other's arms. It was a wonderful feeling, so wonderful that Dib forgot to sleep for quite some time. But it was just a wonderful end to the happiest night in Dib's life.

Despite the fact that he had no idea why it was happening.

* * *

I know, I know. I took forever to post it and it's such a short chapter. But, it's jam packed with facts! It is, I swear! Besides, the next chapter will be long.

Anyways, the Gimme! hug took place in the first episode in which Zim hugs a sandwich given to him by the Tallest, declaring that he should be given a mission. The first person who commented and guessed right was FluffysGurl3249. You can make a request for a story (not one already started), if you want. Just send me a message and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"GGGGooood Morning! It's 6:10 and the morning is looking bright and sunny!"

Dib sighed, slamming his fist down on his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, letting out another heavy sigh. He stared up at the ceiling, which was exceptionally fuzzy since he wasn't wearing his glasses. It was far too early for him to be up. Especially after such a long night at the Video Outhouse. He was there until nearly one o'clock because Gary said he didn't care if he had school in the morning.

_Not to mention I spent the night alone._

Friday night, his sweetheart had suddenly started showing human affection. All he needed was the green light, the word Gimme, and Dib was able to hug Zim. Both Friday night and Saturday night, Zim had come over and spent the night. But not only was he there all night, but he was in Dib's arms all night. The feeling of having his arms wrapped around Zim's slender Irken body had been so wonderful that the sudden shock of being alone on Sunday night had left Dib up half the night.

Now it was Monday morning.

Dib muttered several swear words, climbing out of bed. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on, staring over at his computer. The screen was blank, as it always was. He hadn't exactly expected it to change, but his hope was still alive. After all, he had suddenly started getting hugs from Zim. Maybe now, after two years of having his email address, Zim would send him a message.

_I can't believe I thought he'd send me an email. . . ._

After convincing himself that he was going to stop hoping for an email from his beloved, something he did most mornings, Dib sent about his morning routine. His shower was cold since Gaz had gotten to it first and there was only half a bowl of cereal left by the time he got to it.

"Another wonderful start to a wonderful Monday. . ." he muttered bitterly, cramming the last bite of cereal into his mouth. Gaz didn't answer, having already left for school without him. Dib swallowed the last of his milk, grabbed his back pack and left the house.

The walk to school was quiet and rather lonely. Dib was used to Gaz leaving without him, a habit she picked up once they got older, but he missed Zim terribly. It was a side effect of the sudden attention and affection. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get used to the feeling. But, then again, he wasn't sure if he _wanted _to get used to it. It was nice to long for the familiar touch of Zim instead of longing to feel that touch.

_A nice change, if I do say so myself._

That brought a small smile to his face. At least, until he saw the school up ahead. High Skool. Still spelled wrong. Still the place where everyone thought he was crazy. Still where Ms. Bitters taught the class. Still the exact same, besides the High part. Seeing the familiar building, which suspiciously looked exactly like the other Skool, brought a sigh from Dib.

Dib had never enjoyed school, despite his good grades. He dreaded being called insane or mental or a loser. But things had gotten better since he stopped trying to prove Zim was an alien. People seemed to just ignore him until they got bored and decided to pick on him 'for old times sake'. But, all in all, the only good thing about school was Zim. Being able to see him and spend time with him.

_I wonder how things will be now that he's being affectionate. . . _

How would Zim's 'Gimme' hugs play into their school lives? Dib could think of a million ways it would go, most ending with him hugging Zim. But, Zim wasn't a normal person, he wasn't even human, so he might not play by the ordinary rules. In fact, there was a good chance that he would ignore Dib altogether. He might not ask for a hug at all. Leaving Dib hanging out to dry seemed like something that Zim would most certainly do.

"Great, so it's just going to be a weekend thing. . ." he muttered, fixing his glasses as he walked onto the campus. No one said anything, no one even said hello. Not that he'd expected it.

Nearly across the entire campus grounds stood Zim. He was decked out in the disguise that Dib absolutely hated, purple orbs both half open in boredom. He shifted his weight from one hip to the other, scanning over the campus. A smile, an almost wicked smile, crossed his lips when his eyes landed on Dib. Dib waved happily, grinning from ear to ear, making his way over. Instantly he was cheered up, seeing Zim so happy to see him.

Zim said something that Dib couldn't hear. Dib tried to call to him for him to repeat it, but Zim didn't. Instead, he just held out his arms and waved them a little. It only took a second for Dib to realize what Zim had said.

Gimme!

_Why's he asking for a hug when I'm across the campus?_

Then, Dib remembered that almost wicked smile. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Zim was doing. The only answer Dib could come up with was that Zim didn't know he should wait until Dib was closer. Either that or Zim was putting him on a time limit.

Figuring that not even Zim would be cruel enough to do that, Dib let out a laugh and waved at him. Zim simply smiled and waved his arms a little more. It seemed like he was waiting patiently for Dib. In a hurry to get a hug, he sped up a little more. The Irken's outstretched arms grew closer and closer until Dib was only a few feet away from them.

Dib outstretched his arms to embrace his lover.

Zim lowered his arms and turned away. He stepped to the left and let Dib nearly topple over next to him. Dib clutched the air, staring at where Zim was supposed to be. He gripped the air a little more before slowly turning towards the Irken.

"W-What? Um, Zim, the hug?" he stuttered out, continuously grasping at the air as though he would find Zim hugging him.

But Zim just turned towards him, blinked slowly, and stared at him as though he had no idea _what _Dib was talking about.

"Excuse me, Dib-human? What is this 'hug'?" he answered, giving him an almost bored look, proving that he knew exactly what Dib was talking about. Dib made a sound in his throat, grasping the air stupidly again.

"Y-You said 'gimme'!" he spat out, standing straight. He gestured with his arms, outstretching them and shaking them a little the same way Zim did. He narrowed his eyes sharply. "You said 'gimme', right?"

Once again, Zim stared blankly at him as though he had no idea what he was going on about. For a second, Dib had a feeling Zim really didn't know what he was talking about. As he opened his mouth to elaborate, Zim snapped his fingers, smiled, and nodded.

"Oh, that. You took too long."

_Excuse me?! What the hell did he just say?!_

Zim gave Dib a very tender, almost caring smile. He gave a small wave, sang goodbye, and turned away. In shock, Dib just stood there for a second, staring at Zim's back as he headed up the steps to the school. He wasn't sure what pissed him off more, not being able to hug Zim because of a time limit or how damn calm Zim had been about telling him he was a time limit.

"What?! I can't be— That jerk! I should— How dare he!" Dib shouted out, stamping his foot on the ground and fuming with anger. He choked the air where Zim should've been, his blood pulsing with anger and hate for the Irken.

Gaz muttered that Dib was a stupid fucking loser as she and Tak walked by. Tak arched an eyebrow as Dib repeatedly choked the air, muttering incoherent threats to Zim. Gaz punched a few keys on her game, heading up the stairs. For a minute, Tak just stood there and stared at Dib as though trying to figure out what he was doing. However, Dib was too wrapped up in choking the air that he didn't notice.

"O-kay. . .He's gone crazy. . ." she concluded, nodding her head a little. She blinked, giving Dib another look. Then she turned and followed Gaz, who had already left, up the stairs and into the school.

Dib stood there strangling the air until the bell rang. Then he froze over, slowly looking up at the Skool. No one was outside. He was alone as the final bell to get to class dinged throughout the school. Dib was officially late to class. Because of Zim and his stupid time limit. If he weren't afraid of getting killed for being more than a minute late to class for the millionth time, he would've spent more time choking the air. Instead, he just went to class.

_Zim never changes. He doesn't care about my feelings. _

Zim waved almost innocently as Dib walked into the class. Dib stopped in the doorway, one leg up as he was in midwalk. He stared at Zim as he innocently waved. A moment passed in which Dib didn't know whether to smile and waved back or storm over and choke the Irken. He didn't get a chance to decide because a second later Ms. Bitters was hovering over him, her eyes glowing with the fires of hell.

"_You're late, Dib. Take your seat!"_

Black smoke from the ends of Ms. Bitters' dress circled around his legs as she hovered over him, one long finger pointed at his seat. The sight probably should've scared him or something, but it didn't. After having Ms. Bitters as a teacher for so many years, Dib (and the rest of the class) was used to her unworldly abilities. So, he just looked back over at his boyfriend before walking over to his seat, which was exactly where it had been when he was in grade school.

In one fluid, unworldly motion, Ms. Bitters was sitting back in her seat. She glared out at the class with hatred for all humanity, especially children and teenagers. The class stared back, well, most did, with a glazed over bored look. She growled in a threatening way, twitching a little bit.

Dib stopped paying attention after that. He knew where she was going next. She would either start lecturing about the world and how utterly fucked up it was or she would start a lesson on something. So, Dib decided to stare over at where Zim was sitting, which was the same spot as years ago.

Zim was writing something down. But since he never once looked at the board or Ms. Bitters, Dib assumed it had nothing to do with the assignment. The Irken didn't seem to noticed he was being watched, and if he did, he didn't let on. He just jotted down whatever it was he was writing.

Once again, the question rose in the depths of Dib's mind that Zim might be up to something. Why else would he be writing something? Dib couldn't think of a reason, since Zim wasn't the type to just write randomness. He always had to have a reason for doing anything.

_Right?_

But, then that meant Zim wasn't just showing human affection because he loved Dib. Dib knew he should've been wary of this fact, but he refused to believe that Zim would do that. Zim wasn't that terrible.

Once again, the question 'right?' came up. Dib sighed heavily, looking away from his lover. He stared absentmindedly at the board and wondered what he should do. He twirled his pencil several times. He could just ask Zim, he'd be able to tell then. Zim always got hostile when confronted about a plan, so Dib would know right off if he were hiding something. But, if he confronted him, he'd have to deal with he consequences. No more hugs. No more love. No more cuddling. In fact, Zim would probably ignore him.

_Or worse._

He might break up with him. He might severely injure him. He might try and kill him. The consequences were just awful. And frankly, Dib wasn't sure it was worth it. Perhaps he should just let Zim have his plot. After all, it wasn't like it would work, even if he did have one. Zim had never been able to destroy the world. Letting him try again wouldn't make any difference.

That was, _if_ Zim were actually plotting something.

Dib's pencil flew out of his hand. It clattered to the floor. Suddenly, Ms. Bitters stopped talking. She stared at him with her hands folded together, one eye wide and the other narrowed. He weakly smiled, reaching down at picking up the pencil. Ms. Bitters narrowed both of her eyes angrily at him for a moment. Then she looked away and began to talk again.

For several long minutes, Dib debated with himself about what was going on with Zim and what he was going to do about it, provided he did anything. It wasn't an easy decision, that was for sure. But, either he ignored it or he did something about it. But, nonetheless, he had to pick one.

A note hit Dib in the eye. He twitched, thankful he was wearing glasses, as he snatched the piece of paper off his desk. He opened it, ready to kill Zita or whoever. But instead, he just stared blankly at it as his mind attempted, quite unsuccessfully, to process what the note said.

It read: Gimme!

Slowly, Dib turned his head towards his lover. Zim smiled sweetly, waving innocently. Dib blinked slowly, glancing back down at the note. Gimme! When he looked back up, Zim's eyes narrowed in an evil, almost hateful way. The same look he used to give him when they were younger. Dib swallowed hard. Zim tapped his wrist, then pointed at the clock. Dib slowly looked at the clock. It only took a second to process what Zim meant.

_Another time limit!_

Dib looked at Ms. Bitters. She was gesturing with her hands, talking to the class as though she were unaware of the note that had gone sailing across the room. But Dib had already ticked her off twice. He looked back over at Zim. His boyfriend, tapped his wrist in an impatient way. Time was almost up. Dib didn't know whether or not he'd be able to get another hug today since he'd already blown his chance that morning. This could be it.

Dib panicked.

Ms. Bitters' lecture cut in mid-sentence as Dib bolted from his seat. The entire class stared in shock as Dib hurried to Zim's desk. The Irken smiled happily, holding out his arms and singing out 'Gimme!'.

Dib stretched out his arms, smiling so widely it hurt, to hug his sweetheart. And slammed directly into Ms. Bitters. Pain shot up his face as he stumbled backwards. The class all stared, still in shock. Zita laughed a little bit. The fires of hell raged around Ms. Bitters as she pointed one long finger back at his desk.

"_Sit down, Dib!"_

Dib saw Zim lowering his arms. He caught the smile on his face. Dib was going to miss out one yet another hug if he didn't act now. Dib decided to take his chances with Satan. . .er. . . Ms. Bitters.

Dib moved around her and jumped at Zim.

Before Zim had a chance to finish lowering his arms, thus ending the Gimme!, Dib slammed into him. Zim let out a scream as the desk toppled over. Dib wrapped his arms tightly around the Irken's body as they went crashing to the floor. Zim started to shout for the human to get off him when he stopped. He stared at the ceiling as Dib squeezed him tightly. Then he wrapped his arms around him, lightly patting his back to assure Dib he'd made the time limit.

No one, not even Ms. Bitters, knew what to do. Everyone just stared at the two as they laid on the ground in a toppled over desk, hugging each other. Ms. Bitters considered yelling at them or telling Dib to get back to his seat. But they finally weren't talking, so she let them be.

Dib squeezed Zim extra tight, a smile on plastered on his face.

_Victory!_

* * *

Wow. It didn't take me forever to get that chapter out. .

And now it gets interesting. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you listening to me?! Hey! Hey! Hell-o! I want to rent this movie!"

_I can't believe Zim put me on a time limit._

Dib narrowed his eyes, staring at nothing in particular. He didn't even notice the angry woman standing in front of him, shouting that she wanted to rent a movie. She waved the video in his face, but he still didn't react. He just let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

He knew he shouldn't be all too surprised. This _was _Zim after all. It wasn't above him to be a complete asshole. It had been two years since Zim had made his life complete and utter hell, so he guessed that's what it was. Sure, each month for a week or so, Zim would accuse him of lying about everything, but other than that Zim was semi decent towards him. The usual, 'don't touch me and we'll be fine' routine where he'd come over and spend the night or Dib would be 'invited' to take Zim out to the movies or something stupid that Dib knew Zim didn't enjoy. They'd talk and be happy, or at least Dib would be.

Now Zim had finally started showing affection. And Dib had thought, for whatever insane reason, that Zim would start being nicer and nicer until the two actually had a 'normal' relationship like everyone else had. But _no! _Zim had gone and ruined it by adding a time limit. He had resorted back to being a complete asshole. Whether it was because their anniversary was coming up or not, Dib didn't know.

_Maybe that's it. . . It's the anniversary thing. . ._

Maybe, just maybe, Zim had added the time limit because he wanted Dib to get mad at him. That way Zim could duck out of getting him a present once again. Maybe he'd realized on Sunday that by hugging Dib, he was being nice and therefore would have to get him something. So he'd decided to be a total bitch about it. And maybe, just maybe, after their anniversary, Zim would go back to normal and would get rid of the time limit.

With high hopes, Dib prayed he'd be able to survive until the two year anniversary passed. He smiled at no one. The woman in front of him screamed that she wanted to rent the video and threw it at him.

Dib was jerked back into reality as it smacked him in the face. And in this horrible reality, he was stuck at the Video Outhouse alone until at least ten o'clock because Gary and the other employee had the day off. Dib blinked twice, looking down at the video. The woman was huffing and puffing, red in the face from yelling so much. And to make matters worse, a line had formed behind her.

_I hate this job._

Dib snatched the video up and rang it up. He took her money as she threw it at him and gave her the change. He didn't say a single word. Gary wasn't there and he didn't care at this point. None of the 'valuable' customers said anything. They just handed him the videos and left like the mindless drones they truly were.

He narrowed his eyes sharply. Why was he constantly trying to save these people? He wasn't even sure anymore. But he just kept telling himself that it was just the job that made him think so little of them all. They were human and they had a right to live. He'd be fine once he stopped working at this hell hole.

_Just one more month._

He only had to wait one month. Then he could quit any time he wanted to. Because, of course, Dib wasn't working at the Video Outhouse for no reason. He didn't need money for his equipment. Zim wasn't trying to destroy the world, or at least he didn't think he was, and Dib could always use his dad's equipment if he wanted. Oh no, Dib wasn't working at the Video Outhouse for no reason.

He needed the job, and had needed it since summer, in order to pay for his two year anniversary present for Zim. It was extremely expensive and he'd needed a way to pay for it since his dad said he wasn't going to. And since the Video Outhouse didn't pay well, Dib had had to work there for several long, long months in order to save up the money. He'd been paying for it, sending nearly his entire check every time he got paid. The rest of the money, of course, went towards taking Zim out on pointless dates that the Irken most likely despised.

And what was the present?

Why, a ring of course. A beautiful diamond ring. An engagement ring. Dib intended to propose to his Irken lover on their two year anniversary. That is, if he could stand the wait once the ring arrived at his house. Dib had even chipped in to buy a necklace to match the white gold band because he knew Zim most likely wouldn't wear it on his finger like he was supposed to. But hopefully, he'd wear it around his neck on the necklace. Hopefully.

_If he even accepts it._

Dib sighed heavily, leaning against the counter. He didn't even know if Zim knew what marriage was, let alone whether or not he'd want to get married. But Zim had never turned away a gift from Dib before. And the sudden interest in human affection only reassured Dib that Zim would accept the ring.

For several long minutes, Dib stared into endless space. He tried to keep his mind off Zim, but it was no use. The Irken kept sliding into his thoughts, causing him to wonder about the proposal and the Gimme! hugs and whether or not he was plotting against the earth again.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Dib jumped a little, looking around. The Video Outhouse's phone was ringing. It was probably Gary calling to find out how everything was going and to make sure Dib was, in fact, still there. Absentmindedly, Dib picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello, this is the Video Outhouse," he muttered out, rolling his eyes in a bored way, grabbing a pen in case Gary told him to do something he would most likely forget because he was busy thinking about Zim.

"Hello, Dib-human."

Dib choked, nearly dropping the phone. Why was Zim calling the Video Outhouse? Zim _never _called the Video Outhouse. Dib couldn't even remember a time when Zim had called the Video Outhouse.

"Zim?!" he declared, his eyes wide in a panicked way. He heard that familiar laugh on the other end, confirming that it was, in fact, his lover. Despite the fact that that 'Dib-human' was proof enough.

"Yes, Dib-human. It is Zim," he answered in an extremely calm voice. A little _too _calm for him. Dib narrowed his eyes at the phone. Zim wasn't calm about anything. He was always screaming and being erratic. What was going on? "How are you?"

_How am I? This has to be a setup._

Dib sighed. It was amazing that he couldn't even be happy about his boyfriend of two years asking how he was. In a _normal _relationship, this would have been perfectly normal. Zim would just be a concerned lover calling when he knew his boyfriend was stuck at a job he hated. But in _their _relationship, it meant Zim was up to something.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Dib replied, knowing his voice sounded extremely stressed. Perhaps even a little bitter at the fact that he couldn't be happy that Zim was calling him because he knew deep down it meant nothing good.

"You sound mad. You don't wish to talk to Zim?" came his lover's voice, beginning to sound angry like it usually was. Dib actually smiled a little bit, happy for the normality even though he knew this was the beginning of a fight.

"Of course I wa—"

"Perhaps, Dib-human, you'd rather do something else. Fine, you disgusting, filthy, little. . . .no. . . no. . .ZIM has something to say!" Zim declared, his voice ranging everywhere from calm and collected to it's usual loud and angry to almost confused.

If Dib didn't know better, he'd say Zim were having a fight with himself.

"Yes, Zim?" he asked cautiously, giving the phone a confused look. He waited for Zim to say whatever it was he had to say. There was a slightly long pause in which Dib wondered if Zim had just left the phone. Then he heard a sharp intake of breath. He arched an eyebrow.

"Gimme!"

The phone went dead. Dib stared at it for a second before his brain registered what was happening. He placed the phone back down as he stared at the clock. There were still three hours left before he could leave. There were still people in the store looking aimlessly at the videos. And he was alone. He'd told Zim he'd be alone, whether or not the Irken had heard him.

Of course he'd heard him. That's why he'd called tonight. He'd called to see if he'd come running while on the clock. And Dib knew Zim would get pissed if he went over there, hugged him, and then said he had to leave. This was another part of the Gimme! game. Zim wanted him to just leave. Like a loyal little pet.

_Dammit!_

Dib let out a moan, swaying back and forth as he fought with himself. There could be a time limit. He could run all the way there and Zim would just laugh and say he was too late. Or he could run all the way there and be welcomed with outstretched arms. And he could spend the night in Zim's arms. But was he really going to risk his job, a job he needed, in order to attempt to make the possible time limit?

Zim knew it. And he knew it too.

"EVERYBODY OUT! THERE'S A FIRE!" Dib screamed, grabbing his bag and jumping over the counter. Almost instantly the people threw down the videos and started running towards the door screaming. Dib grabbed the keys and followed them. After he was sure no one was in the store, he flicked off the lights, flipped the sign to closed and locked the door.

Then he tore off in the direction of Zim's house. He didn't stop for anything. Even though his entire body screamed that this was ridiculous and that he should just go back, he kept pushing forward. He had to at least try. He ignored his brain when it told him he needed that job to pay for the ring and that he was going to get fired if he left like this. Gary already hated him. He was just waiting for a reason to fire him.

_I don't fucking care! I don't fucking care!_

Dib broke into a smile when he saw Zim's house up ahead. He pushed himself to run even faster. He saw that the door was open. Gir was dancing in the front lawn in his dog costume, waving a flag with Dib's face on it. And there he was. Zim. Leaning in the doorway with a bored look in his false eyes.

"ZIM!" Dib shouted, running across the street. He thrust out his arms as he got closer to his lover. Zim pushed himself off the doorframe and glanced at the device in his hand. He tossed it to Gir, who caught it and went crazy in dance with it, shouting out random things.

Dib passed the gate, slowing down so he wouldn't knock Zim over. He held his breath, hoping Zim wouldn't slam the door in his face, saying that he took too long. But he didn't. He just held out his arms and gave Dib a sweet smile. Dib smiled from ear to ear as he slammed into his lover. The two went back a few feet, but Zim managed to keep on his feet. He wrapped his arms around the human as Dib buried his face in his shoulder.

"Yay! Let's make biscuits!" Gir shouted, running by with the device over his head. Zim gave him his usual look, one eye narrowed and the other wide. Gir ran back by, throwing the device over his head. Zim's eyes widened as it crashed onto the ground.

Dib let out a choking sound as Zim pushed a finger into his forehead, forcing him away from him.

"Don't touch me," he said in a harsh, bitter voice. He walked away from Dib, going over to where the device lay broken once again. Dib stared at him with a blank, disbelieving stare as the Irken picked it up and started to look it over. Angry grew inside of Dib, filling him up as Zim smacked Gir and yelled at him for breaking the newly fixed device.

"What?! I ran all the way over here, probably lost my job, and _that's _all I get?! That puny little hug?!" he shouted, gesturing wildly to the spot where he'd been hugging Zim just a minute ago.

Zim turned around, staring at Dib with a confused look. Dib angrily gestured to where they'd hugging just a minute ago.

"Enh?" was all Zim had to say. And that just pissed Dib off to no end. How could he just act like he had no idea what was going on? After he'd been the one to call the whole thing off?!

_No! If you fight, you might never get to touch him again!_

It took all of Dib's strength. But he just clenched his hands into fists, shook violently, and nodded. If that's how Zim was going to be, then he was going to let him be that way. Zim wanted him to get mad. He wasn't going to give him that pleasure. He wasn't going to start a fight. Even if it killed him.

"What are you doing, Dib-human?" Zim asked, standing with his hands on his hips. He had one eye open wide and the other narrowed like usual. Dib shook a little bit, but just shook his head.

"N-Nothing," he gritted out between clenched teeth. Zim watched him for a second, then smiled an almost wicked smile. Dib could've killed him. He was making him look like an idiot. And why? Because he knew he could.

_I shouldn't let him get away with this shit. _

But Dib and Zim both knew he wasn't going to do anything. He was going to take the abuse because he didn't want to risk losing a hug. He wanted that hug and he would do anything for it. After all, he _had _ran all the way over here.

"Move, you're in my way," Zim said, walking back up to the house. He flicked his wrist at Dib, motioning for him to move out of the doorway. He blinked, but obeyed nonetheless. Zim walked by, fiddling with the device Gir had broken.

"I smell like Tacos!" Gir shouted, running by Dib and into the house. Dib stared at his lover, wondering if he should leave or not. He decided he wasn't going to and walked in. He shut the door and let out a sigh. Zim either didn't notice or he didn't care. Dib decided that was better than being yelled at and thrown out.

_Evil bastard._

Dib sat on the couch, staring blankly at the tv. He didn't bother turning it on. He didn't care what was on tv. He just stared at nothing as Zim left the room, muttering about the broken device. Gir ran by shouting that he was naked, following his master. Dib knew he should've been glad that Zim was perfectly okay with him being in the house. Because usually, Zim would throw him out or never let him in the first place. But today he didn't seem to care if the 'Dib-human' was in his base.

When Dib came back to reality, the sun had completely set outside. He glanced down at his watch. It was nearly nine at night. He sighed, climbing off the couch. He grabbed his bag off the floor. As he walked to the door with his head hung low, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Going so soon, Dib-human?" came that familiar voice of his lover. He looked over his shoulder to where Zim was standing, hands on his hips without his disguise on. He tilted his head to one side, one pink orb wide and the other narrowed. The antennae bounced a little.

"I just figured I should go. Why?" he answered, narrowing his eyes a little bit. Zim blinked and shrugged. Zim didn't shrug, especially not about something like this. Something was going on. Dib turned completely around. "Is something on your mind, Zim?"

Zim looked around in an almost nervous way. Dib perked up, remembering how nervous he'd been when he'd first asked for a hug. And sure enough, Zim held out his arms and reached towards Dib.

"Gimme!" he declared, shaking his arms a little bit. Dib didn't need to be told twice. He dropped his bag to the floor, not caring if he broke anything, and hurried over. He wrapped his arms around the Irken's slender body, smiling from ear to ear. He hugged Zim tight as he felt two arms wrapped around him and give him a good squeeze.

_This time, I'm not letting him go!_

And for several long minutes, that stayed true. And Dib was in a daze of utter happiness. So much so that he didn't feel Zim let go of him. Then he felt the Irken jerk back as though trying to get away. But it didn't make sense. No one was calling. There was no reason for Zim to leave the hug. Dib choked out, trying to protest. He waited for the traditional 'don't touch me'. But it didn't come.

In fact, Zim didn't force Dib off him at all. He just moved back enough to look him in the face. Dib stared down into the two fully opened pink orbs. They blinked slowly. Dib gave him a look, trying to hug him closer. But Zim stopped him, hands on his shoulders and awfully close to his throat. Not wanting to give Zim a reason to choke him, he stood still.

_What the hell is going on?_

Zim drew in a deep breath. He looked like he was debating with himself about what to say. That alone made Dib more confused than ever before. Zim never debated about what to say. He just said whatever came to his mind, regardless of what anyone thought. Especially with Dib. They had been dating for nearly two years and Zim had never once censored himself before.

"Gimme More!" he declared, his voice as commanding as it usually was. He waited, watching Dib with those pink orbs. His antennae moved a little as he stood perfectly still the way only an IRKEN INVADER could.

_What?! Gimme more?! What the hell does that mean?!_

Zim looked around nervously. Dib stared at him with a hopelessly confused look, racking his brain in an attempt to figure out what his boyfriend, his oh-so confusing boyfriend, meant. Then it seemed like Zim was tired of waiting for him to figure it out. He grabbed Dib's face tight, causing Dib's hands to fly up to his wrists to pull him off if he tried to kill him.

"Gimme More!"

Zim pulled Dib's face down, pushing himself up onto tippee-toes. Just before Dib's head smacked into his lover's, Zim pushed his lips against Dib's. He held onto Dib's face, keeping his lips fastened hard against his own.

Once again, everything shut down inside of Dib. His brain couldn't even process what was happening. The only thing working in his entire body was his sense of touch, which was focused entirely on the soft lips of his lover pushed against his own. Then slowly, everything inside him began to work and his brain began to process what was taking place.

_Zim is kissing me. I'm kissing Zim. We are kissing._

Dib released Zim's wrists, wrapping his arms tightly around Zim's slender body again. Zim kissed him hard, slipping his tongue into Dib's mouth. Feeling his lover's tongue move over his was such a wonderful, surreal thing that Dib forgot to return the gesture for a moment. Then he moved his tongue. For the first time, he let his tongue wander into his lover's mouth. He explored the unknown territory with intense passion. And Zim seemed to return the gesture with the same amount of passion.

The kiss was slow, but passionate. And neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to end it. Dib didn't know how long it was going to last, but he didn't care. He was finally kissing his lover and he fully intended to take advantage of that. And Zim didn't seem to care. He just kept his lips pressed against Dib's, moving his tongue over and under his.

The kiss was so wonderful, in fact, that Dib didn't even notice Gir not less than ten feet away. Dancing around with a bunch of blueprints.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. 

I told you things got interesting.

Pay attention people! This is one of the most important chapters!

Now for a few completely unrelated topics. 1.) Is it just me or is Dib's swearing getting worse as the chapters on go? 2.) There is a picture from me about the later chapters in Gimme! on deviantart. It's a semi-good pic. Not colored or anything. But it'll give you something to look forward to. 3.) Would you ever buy a real book I wrote? Please send me a message.

Oh, there will probably be mistakes. I'm tired. I didn't feel like rereading this chapter. Deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a total of two days since Zim had kissed Dib. It had been their first kiss and it had been absolutely magical. Dib had been invited to spend the night at Zim's house and he'd gladly accepted. He had spent the night curled up in his boyfriend's loving arms. He hadn't received another kiss yet, but Dib hardly even noticed. He was just too elated that he'd gotten a kiss at all.

Dib strolled into his house, the face that'd been plastered on his face for the past two days still going strong. He didn't even care that he'd nearly gotten fired. Gary had yelled at him, but hadn't fired him because he was the only decent employee. But he had decided to work him a ridiculous amount of hours, which Dib hadn't even noticed. He just kept thinking about the kiss, the feel of his lover's tongue moving over his, and the utter passion there'd been.

_I know he'll accept the ring. He loves me._

The kiss, even if it _was _part of Zim's Gimme game, had to meant that he'd accept the ring. That gorgeous ring would one of the ultimate expressions of love. And since Zim seemed to be interested in all sorts of human expressions of love it seemed only natural that he'd accept it with a smile.

_Then we'll be engaged. He'll be my fiancee. _

Dib choked a little at the thought of being engaged to Zim. He felt his face flushing bright red as he hurried past Gaz. She clicked away at her video game, not even noticing that he'd come home. Dib walked into his room, rubbing his burning cheeks.

Engaged? To Zim? It didn't seem all too likely, except for the recent events. And it certainly would open a lot more doors. At least, to Dib it would. But he wasn't sure if his Irken lover would see it the same way. He might just consider it like a promotion and that would be the end of it. Or he could see it as a reason to finally let Dib move in with him.

Because they'd been dating for such a long amount of, Dib had suggested that he move in with him a couple of times. He'd figured that since Zim knew he hated his home life and because they seemed to be doing well as a couple, he'd say yes. But Dib had never been so wrong about something before. Zim had laughed at Dib and thrown him out of his house. That was around the exact same time Zim started to refuse to let Dib in the house at all.

_But things are different now._

Dib smiled to himself, opening the door to his room. He arched an eyebrow, staring at his bed. Tossed nonchalantly on it was a package in a brown box, stamped several times. He felt his insides tightening up as he ran over. He grabbed it gently off the neat and tidy bed. There was only one thing Dib was waiting for.

The engagement ring and matching necklace.

He tore open the box and moved the packing peanuts. Two black velvet boxes laid amongst the little white peanuts. One was long and slender and the other was small and round. They were here. They were right in front of him, a whole week earlier than he'd thought they'd be.

With shaky breaths and even shakier hands, Dib opened the round box. Inside, cradled in the soft packing, was the most gorgeous ring he had ever laid eyes on. It was larger than a karat, shimmering on a white gold band. Being the hopeless romantic he was, Dib had gotten the princess cut. A single stone, shining with all it's glory in it's little box. He thought the ring was absolutely breath taking. And hopefully, so would Zim.

_I know he'll just love this. He's got to._

Then Dib opened the long box. Inside lay the long and slender chain of white gold that he figured would be more Zim's style. It would hold the ring wonderfully, Dib concluded. It was soft and delicate enough that it would call attention to itself without getting annoying to his lover.

For several long minutes, Dib did nothing but fawn over the ring and matching necklace. He could just picture Zim wearing the necklace around his neck with the beautiful ring dangling from it. He pictured his lover gently touching the ring and smiling up at him the way someone in love did. He would kiss his cheek and tell him he would love to marry him, even if he had no idea what that meant. And he would invite Dib to move in. Then they would share a bed together forever and always.

And there'd be no more Gimme Game. There would just be endless kissing and hugging for the rest of their days together. Zim would become his wife, even if they never made it official because they were gay or because Zim would have to show some information that he didn't have because he was an alien, and Dib would be his husband. And they would be happy forever. It was a wonderful thought. Almost too good to be true.

_He might say no. . ._

He wasn't sure what he'd do if Zim said no. His entire world would be destroyed in an instant, he knew that much. In fact, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to be with Zim if he said no. The pain and humiliation would simply be too much to handle. And, of course, Zim probably wouldn't want to be with him anyways. He would tell him to get lost and be done with it.

"No! He hugs me and kisses me now! He wants to be with me!" Dib shouted, shaking his head roughly. He shook the negative thoughts out of his head, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking about Zim's face after they had shared their first kiss. He'd looked so pleased with himself. That had to be a good sign.

_Or he's up to something and is just fucking with you._

"Fuck you, brain!" Dib spat out, smacking himself in the head. Pain shot through it and he instantly wished he hadn't done it. He rubbed the side of his head, looking down at the two boxes laying next to him on the bed.

He knew that the only way he'd know for sure would be to actually propose. He had intended to wait until their two year anniversary, but he wasn't so sure anymore. The longer he waited, the more time he'd have to think of reasons why he shouldn't. He might actually talk himself out of the proposal. No! He couldn't let that happen. He'd come this far.

Dib nodded his head several times, deciding right then and there to propose the next chance he got. Then he'd know for sure whether or not Zim was playing him for a fool.

_Oh, god, I hope he says yes. . ._

Just as Dib was weighing the chances of Zim saying yes against the chances of him saying no, the phone rang. He glanced over at it with a hateful look. After two more rings it became obvious that the person wasn't hanging up and Gaz wasn't going to get it. Angrily he grabbed it off the hook.

"Yeah?" he snapped out, fixing his glasses on his face. For a second, no one said anything. Then he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Why do you never sound happy to talk to me, Dib-human?" came the loud, familiar voice of his beloved. Instantly, Dib wished he could die. He did not want to piss Zim off right before he intended to propose. He heard Gir singing in the background. "Is it because you do not wish to speak to ZIM?"

"No! That's not it! I didn't know it was you!" he quickly explained, shaking his head and gesturing with his free hand despite the obvious fact that Zim couldn't see him. He rubbed between his eyes, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's just that you don't usually call."

It was the truth. Zim never called him. He didn't like human technology and he certainly didn't like using it. Dib couldn't even figure out why he was suddenly using it.

_Unless it's because humans usually use the phone to show affection by calling each other all the freakin' time._

"I see," was Zim's answer, calm and collected in a way that Zim's voice never was. Dib stared at the phone for a second before putting it back to his ear. He heard Gir screaming, but he didn't hear Zim at all. "Well, Dib-human, I will be calling from now on."

Dib hadn't expected such a calm answer. He'd expected him to shout and scream that he was lying and that he didn't want to talk to him. It was a perfect way to try and get out of getting Dib a gift. So why hadn't he done it? It was so out of character for Zim that he once again went back to the idea that Zim was up to something.

"Is everything alright, Zim?" Dib asked, smiling a little bit despite the reoccurring thought that Zim was up to something. Because in the back of his head, another thought had arisen. The last time Zim had called him, he'd wanted him to come over and give him a hug. Which had led to a warm embrace and their first kiss.

And if Zim invited him over, he'd be able to propose.

"Come over, Dib-human. Zim wishes to see you," Zim replied, his voice sounding almost bored. It actually sounded like Zim didn't know why he had to tell Dib to come over, as though he should know to already be there. It ticked Dib off a little bit, but he was willing to let it go in light of the situation.

"Y-You do?" he answered, his voice a little higher than usually. Zim sighed on the other line and Dib could just picture him rolling those pink orbs at him. He swallowed hard, nervously looking down at the two boxes. "Will I be able to spend the night?"

There was a pause. Dib adjusted his glasses, biting his lower lip. He was terrified that he'd just pissed Zim off. Maybe he would yell at him and tell him to just forget it. Or, you know, maybe Zim had already walked away from the phone, thinking the conversation was over but forgetting to hang up.

"Oh, I don't care," he sighed out in the most bored, annoyed tone that Dib had ever heard Zim use. Dib didn't even care. He had just gotten an invite to spend the night at his lover's house.

_Hopefully as his fiancee. _

"Okay. Bye. I love you," Dib quickly said, bouncing up and down energetically on his bed. He smiled widely at his phone, even though his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"Uh-huh."

The phone went dead.

Dib jumped for joy, throwing the phone up. It slammed into the ground and broke, but he didn't care. He just celebrated this wonderful victory before grabbing the two boxes. He carefully tucked them away in his bag and hurried out the door, a smile on his face so big it hurt.

"Bye, Gaz!" he shouted, waving back at her as he raced out the front door. Gaz glanced up from her game and looked around. She narrowed her eyes, going back to her video game. She punched a few buttons.

"Could've sworn I heard that fucker. . ."

_I'm going to spend the night at Zim's! I'm going to propose tonight! We're going to spend our first night together as fiancees tonight!_

Dib sped up, heading down the street in the direction of Zim's house.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post.

It's a short chapter. . . But. . .the next one is going to be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Zim's house had never looked as intimidating as it did that night. Tonight was the night that would make or break their two year relationship. Zim would either turn away the ring and presumably turn away Dib forever or he would accept the ring with open arms and their relationship would be taken to the next level.

Dib found himself breathing deep, sucking the air in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. His face was flushed and he hadn't even knocked on the damn door yet. He stared up at that odd door, clutching his bag tighter than he'd thought possible. All he had to do was knock. Then he'd be face to face with his beloved. And he'd be able to propose.

_Just do it. Don't over think this, dumbass._

With a shaky hand, Dib hesitantly knocked on the Irken's door. He held his breath, hearing footsteps hurrying towards the door. Wait. Hurrying? Dib exhaled in an annoyed way as the door was ripped open.

"I'M NAKED!" Gir shouted loudly, waving like a madman. He was dressed in his dog's costume, so Dib didn't even know why he was shouting that he was naked. Either way, he didn't care.

He shoved Gir out of his way, walking into the home base of his sweetie. He glanced around, but didn't see the Irken anywhere. He sighed again, only this time it was a disappointed sigh. He had really hoped that he'd be able to embrace him when he opened the door, declaring that he had a very important question to ask him. This was, of course, despite the obvious fact that Dib couldn't touch Zim without his permission.

_A guy can dream. . . ._

"Where's Zim?" he asked in an extremely annoyed voice, looking down at Gir, who was standing extremely close to him. Dib frowned deeply, stepping to the side. Gir let out a little screech, banging his fists into the top of his head a couple of times. Then he stood perfectly still.

"You gots a big head!" Gir announced loudly, pointing dramatically at Dib's head. Dib narrowed his eyes fiercely, but blushed nonetheless. He touched the side of his head.

"I do not!" he declared angrily, although his voice came out a little too high and sounded more defensive than angry. Gir let out a screeching laugh and dropped to the floor. He started rolling around.

"Gir! Leave the Dib-human alone!" came that familiar shout as Zim walked out of the kitchen. He glared evilly down at the robot in dog's clothes and pointed towards the other room.

"Aw. . . ." Gir whined, getting up off the floor. With his head hung low, he walked out of the room. He glanced back, but Zim just pointed away again. He whined, but left the two of them alone.

_We're alone. Shit._

Dib felt his face flushing red as he looked at his sweetheart. Zim wasn't wearing his disguise, standing there with his hands on his hips. He wasn't looking directly at Dib, as though he was thinking about something else. That too was a little disappointing. But Dib wasn't all too worried. The only thing he could think about was the two velvet boxes in his bag and that he was going to be proposing tonight. To the very creature standing in front of him.

Zim shifted his weight from one hip to the other. His antennae bounced innocently as he did. He looked directly at the human before him. He wasn't smiling, but then again, the Irken never smiled unless he was up to something. Or he was going to ask for a Gimme. He looked at him with his usual one eye opened wide and the other narrowed. Those pink orbs never looked so intimidating as they did then.

"So. . . .Dib-human. . ." Zim started, twirling one hand in the air, glancing away for a second. If Dib didn't know better, Zim was trying to figure out what to say. He looked directly at Dib again, his stare piercing through Dib's soul. He swallowed hard, gripping at his bag. "ZIM was. . . wond—"

"Wait! Zim! I have something I wanted to ask!" Dib exclaimed, waving a hand in the air to stop Zim from talking.

_Oh, shit. . .I probably shouldn't have done that._

Zim's eyes widened as he stopped talking. The hand that had been twirling casually in the air tightened into a fist. A violent twitch went up Zim's body from the tips of his antennae all the way down to his feet. Then those pinkish orbs narrowed fiercely down to points as it proceed that a filthy human had just interrupted him to say something. Presumably, something stupid.

Dib suddenly wished he could crawl into a hole and die. In the instant that it took the IRKEN INVADER to process what had just happened, the first time that had ever happened during their two year relationship, Dib knew Zim was not going to accept the ring. And how did Dib know that?

Because Zim was going to kill him. Right then and there.

"How _dare _you interrupt ZIM! YOU, a _filthy, disgusting human! _When ZIM is talking! ZIM should kill you!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs, rage consuming his entire body. He pulled his fist back in order to punch him. Dib knew he would have to do something if he still wanted to have a chance.

He dropped onto one knee as Zim swung the punch at him. The Irken stumbled a little, eyes widening as he realized he'd missed the target. Dib dropped his bag onto the ground and quickly unzipped it. Zim grabbed his hair, pulling him up roughly.

"Think you can _ignore _ZIM?!" he spat out in a vicious voice that sent a shudder up Dib's spine. He stuttered for words, something that would calm his lover down enough to give him a chance to explain.

"Zim! Wait! I have something for you!" he shouted, waving his hands out in front of him as his sweetie, the love of his life, grabbed at his throat in order to kill him.

For a moment, Zim hesitated. He just stared down at the human with a curious look on his face as though he were wondering what Dib could probably have for him. Then it probably occurred to him that if Dib had gotten him something, he'd be expected to return the gesture. And that just pissed him off all over again.

Dib screamed, grabbing his bag to protect the precious contents as Zim started to beat some 'sense' into him. He screamed all sorts of obscenities in both English and Irken. Dib felt the blows coming fast and hard like they never had before. He prayed that he wouldn't get an Irken weapon.

_This isn't right! This isn't normal! Why is Zim acting like this? He never beats me like this!_

Just as he was thinking that, the blows stopped coming. He heard Zim's heavy breathing as he let go of him. Dib opened one eye, moving his head enough to look at the Irken. He was standing there, looking away from him, his chest rising and falling quite fast. His eyes weren't narrowed and they didn't even look angry. Those pink orbs looked down at him as though he knew he was being watched.

Dib moved more, sitting up and fixing his jacket. Zim glanced around and gripped his small hands into fists again. The motion caused Dib to flinch, thinking he was going to get smacked again. But, instead, Zim just walked away, swearing under his breath.

"Zim?" he asked, adjusting his glasses and giving Zim a weird look. The Irken paced back and forth around the living room, muttering things under his breath. He glanced over at Dib at the sound of his voice, but didn't respond.

Something was most certainly going on. Zim was acting like a bipolar person. Which, all things considered, Dib had thought he was for the longest time. But now, he was acting even more bipolar than ever. The question was, why?

_Maybe he called me over hear for a reason and he just fucked it up._

That actually sounded like a plausible reason, except for one thing. It was Zim. He didn't usually seem to care if he'd fucked something up. He would just shrug it off and continue with what he was doing. That was, after all, how he'd managed to stay confident and optimistic about his mission to destroy the earth. No matter how many times he failed, he was convinced he would succeed the next time.

So it would make sense that after dating Dib for two years, he'd know that Dib didn't care about his over-dramatic ways and horrible temper. Which was the truth. Dib still intended to propose, just perhaps not that night. He didn't want to run the risk of Zim saying no and right now he seemed to be in a bad mood.

Zim looked back over at him. Both eyes were fully open, but they didn't looked shocked. They looked almost nervous. Sort of like they did the first time Zim had asked for a hug.

"Are you okay, Dib-human?" he asked cautiously, gesturing with one hand to where his boyfriend was sitting. He glanced around nervously when he saw the stunned look Dib had given him.

_Am I okay? Since when did he care?_

"I'm. . . fine. . ." was his answer, his voice sounding both confused and worried. Confused because he couldn't figure out who this Irken was and what he'd done with Zim. And worried because he was seriously worried that Zim had finally lost his mind or smacked his head too many times.

"Good. Now, Dib-human, why did you interrupt ZIM?" Zim replied, giving him the usual one eye fully open and one half shut look. His voice sounded normal, loud and slightly ticked off. And when he put his hands on his hips, he looked normal.

_Should I ask him?_

Judging by the annoyed tapping of Zim's foot, he knew he'd have to say something. He cleared his throat, getting to his feet. He grabbed his open bag and adjusted his glasses. Then he cleared the few feet between himself and Zim. The Irken tilted his head to one side, giving him a look.

Dib dropped down onto one knee, taking the small box out of the bag. Zim's antennae arched up, making him look a little curious about what that tiny box held. Dib drew in a sharp breath, wondering if he should take Zim's hand. He knew he wanted to, but he also knew it would start another potentially deadly fight.

"Zim, will you to me the honor of becoming my bride?"

He opened the little box, showing the ring to Zim. It glittered in the light, begging to be accepted. Dib felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he knew Zim must've seen it. He swallowed extremely hard, looking up at his lover's face. Those pink orbs looked confused as he stared at the beautiful ring.

_Oh, god, please don't say no._

There was a long pause of awkward silence between the two. Dib felt his heart pounding and his entire body began to clench up. Zim just stood there as though trying to decide what to say. Every second seemed to last a lifetime. Dib wished he hadn't asked and he wished Zim would just give him an answer. Then Zim opened his mouth. Dib held his breath, his body beginning to tremble.

"Enh?"

Dib's breath came out in a rush of defeat. He let his arms drop to his side, snapping the box shut in the process. He stared up at Zim in disbelief. The Irken just stood there, hands on his hips, with one eye narrowed and the other wide. Dib couldn't believe it, although he knew he probably should have expected it since Zim was an alien.

But, there was his answer. 'Enh'. Zim had no idea what marriage was.

_Great. Just fucking great._

Dib got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how he should explain marriage in a way that Zim would both understand and agree to. If he told him that they would be bound together till death did them part, he might see it as a sort of human imprisonment. Actually, no matter how he explained it, he was sure Zim would be able to put a negative spin on it.

But he had to try. If he didn't, he'd have just wasted his time. And that wasn't Dib's intention. His intention was to get the Irken before him, the love of his life, to say yes. That way they would be engaged, even if they couldn't get married for whatever reason.

"I'm asking you to marry me, Zim," he started, looking down at those pink orbs. They both narrowed in anger and he could just feel Zim getting pissed because he didn't know what was going on. He probably thought it was a trap. Dib looked down at the small velvet box. "It's an Earth tradition between two people that love each other. It's a way to express their feelings for each other. By getting married."

Zim's entire look changed. Instead of looking confused or angry, he looked stunned. Both of his eyes widened and his antennae shot nearly straight up. He stepped back, letting his hands slip off his hips.

"If you take the ring, it means you agree to marry me. And if you wear it, it lets the whole world know you agreed," he continued, opening the box up and showing Zim the ring again. His eyes flicked down to it, then back up to the human's face. "I even bought you a necklace, which you wear around your neck, in case you didn't want to wear the ring on your finger."

Zim looked back down at the ring. He seemed to be considering this new information. Dib held out the box a little so his boyfriend could get a better look at it. He reached out with one hand and touched the ring. Those pink orbs looked up at him.

And then Zim smiled.

_That's gotta be a good sign! It has to be!_

"So, this means you love ZIM, Dib-human? More than any other thing in the entire universe?" Zim asked, gesturing to the air and giving him a look with one eye narrowed. Dib nodded a few times.

"That's right."

Zim took the ring from the little velvet box. Dib felt his body tighten up. He was almost afraid that Zim would throw it at him or use Irken technology to destroy it. Then he very casually held out his other hand.

"I won't wear it on my finger, but ZIM will wear the necklace. Hand it over, Dib-human," Zim replied, flexing his three fingers to imply that he wanted the necklace right then and there.

Dib wasn't sure what to think, so he just reached into his bag and grabbed the other velvet box out of his bag. He took the necklace out, struggling a little bit to get it free because he was shaking so bad. Then he dropped it in Zim's open hand. The Irken slipped the ring on and fastened the necklace around his neck.

_He's wearing the ring. He said yes._

"Now, Dib-human, before you _rudely _interrupted ZIM, I was asking if you wanted to go to ZIM's room," Zim announced, gesturing off in the general direction of his bedroom.

Dib barely heard him he was in such shock. He stared blankly at the necklace as it swung gently as Zim moved. The ring glinted in the light, gleaming with happiness that it had been accepted. He was officially engaged to Zim, the IRKEN INVADER, after nearly two years of dating. Everything was suddenly going his way. And he couldn't have been happier.

Zim snapped two fingers in front of Dib's face. He jumped about three feet in the air. He stared down at his lover with wide eyes, breathing deeply. Zim gave him an extremely bored look that reminded him of a look he'd given Gir a hundred times.

"To the bedroom of ZIM!" he announced, pointing towards his room. He narrowed his eyes fiercely, which was what got Dib moving.

He followed him absentmindedly, thinking about the wonderful fact that he was now engaged to Zim. The always loud, always erratic, always angry, always strange Irken was his fiancee.

_My fiancee. It sounds so wonderful._

When the two reached Zim's bedroom, which Dib had been in only a handful of times, he was instructed to sit on the bed. He nodded, taking a seat. The bed wasn't particularly comfortable because it had barely ever been used. Zim didn't sleep often, especially not in a bed. In fact, Dib was convinced that the only bed Zim slept in was his or this one when Dib was spending the night.

Zim sat down next to him. He glanced at the floor, then looked Dib in the eyes. The stare was so intense that it made Dib nervous. Zim leaned close to him, so close that they were kissing distance from each other. Dib swallowed nervously, wondering why Zim was acting like this. He could understand a Gimme! but not this.

"Gimme More!" Zim cooed out, taking Dib's hand in his. Dib felt that small hand with it's glove on and his body tightened up. He had never actually held that little hand, even though he'd always wanted to.

Dib swallowed hard, squeezing Zim's hand as he cleared the inch or two between them. He pressed his lips against Zim's gently. Once again, he felt the softness of those lips. Zim kissed back, pushing his lips slightly hard against Dib's. The feeling was breathtaking and Dib loved it.

Dib felt Zim grabbing his arm. He pulled him closer to him. Then he chewed on Dib's lower lip to get him to open his mouth. The human did so willingly. He felt the alien tongue moving slowly and passionately over his own. And once again, the feeling was so amazing that he forgot to kiss back for a minute. Then he gripped Zim's hand in his and moved his tongue into his lover's mouth for the second time.

But there was something different about this kiss. As Dib explored the mouth of his lover, he felt Zim moving. He slipped his hand out of Dib's and grabbed his face. He drank him in, pushing his mouth harder over Dib's. He roughly moved his tongue over and under Dib's. He pulled back a little, as though he intended to stop, then he pushed back just as hard. The sensation stunned Dib.

Then Zim moved again. He pushed Dib back a little, literally climbing into his lap. Dib pulled back as the Irken straddled him. He felt Zim's butt on top of his legs, felt his legs pressing against his. Before he could say anything, Zim had him back in a lip lock. He forced his tongue into Dib's mouth roughly. It was a pleasurable rough that only Zim could be.

Dib felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. He instinctively grabbed Zim, wrapping his arms around that tiny waist. He was not pushed away. Zim pulled out of the lip lock and kissed Dib's neck. A small gasp escaped Dib as he felt his lover suck on his neck. He bit down a little, then kissed it again. Dib gripped Zim's back, his mind racing about what was going on.

"Gimme More!" Zim breathed out, running his tongue slowly over Dib's neck. He kissed it in a seductive. Dib felt one of Zim's hand running down his side, towards his pants. He leaned up enough that Dib could see his face. He was smiling an almost wicked smile, those pink orbs half shut in the most seductive way. "Gimme _You! _"

_Gimme You? Does he mean what I think he means?_

Zim unbuttoned Dib's pants.

* * *

I'll just bet you can't wait for the next chapter now.


	9. Chapter 9

Zim pushed his lips against Dib's neck again, kissing the bite mark he'd already left. He didn't wait for his answer. He knew what Dib was going to say. He could see it in his flushed face as he choked on the ecstacy. He unzipped his pants, easing the zipper down slowly to get a rise out of his lover. It worked. Dib's back arched and he grabbed Zim's waist tight. Zim traced his tongue on his neck, his lips curling into a twisted smile the human couldn't see.

Dib's body jerked a little as Zim moved. He sat up on him. He grinned an almost cocky grin down at him, showing his true Irken nature. Then, Zim slid down off him, climbing completely off the bed. As he moved, he pulled Dib's pants off. Dib pushed himself into a sitting position, propped up on his elbows. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

_Why ruin it? I want to have sex with him. And he wants to have sex with me. Why say something and risk ruining it?_

He knew the answer was because this wasn't like Zim at all. He wasn't interested in human affection. That fact alone should have had Dib screaming and fighting to find out what was going on. But the fact remained that Zim was finally showing human affection. And after two years, Dib's brain was ready to take a back seat.

Dib's breathe caught in his throat as Zim started to undress. There was nothing sluty about it. He just pulled off his gloves and boots, revealing his pale green skin. Then he pulled off his shirt without removing his pak. And for the first time, Dib was able to see his bare skin. It was flawless, gorgeous. His face flushed a deep red as Zim started to take off his pants.

_This is it. A naked Zim._

Zim pulled off his pants. He tossed them to the side and stood straight. He was naked for the first time. And he was every bit as beautiful as Dib had always fantasized he was. Every line of his body spelled beauty, lending to one of the reason the Irken was so arrogant. Zim's antennae arched a little bit and he gave him a smile. When he walked back to the bed, Dib noticed that he was still wearing the necklace. The ring glittered in the light, swinging lightly as his lover got closer.

"Y-You're. . .g-gorgeous!" Dib choked out, adjusting his glasses and swallowing hard. Zim's smile widened as he started to climb back on the bed. He grabbed Dib's shirt and pulled Dib close to him. Dib barely had time to react before their lips slammed hard against one another's.

Zim slid his bare body back onto Dib. He sat in his lap, their bare legs touching one another's. Dib felt his face burning as he started to grow harder and harder. He knew Zim could feel it, and he knew it was exactly what the Irken wanted to feel. If there was ever a sign that he agreed to the Gimme! that was it.

Dib opened his mouth when Zim opened his. They ran their tongues over one another's. Deciding that he could take a couple risks, Dib moved his hands to his lover's body. He touched his thighs with his just his fingertips. His hands were shaking so bad it was amazing he could move them at all. He pressed his hands against that bare skin, feeling it for the first time. His skin was smooth, softer than any human's. Very carefully, he gripped those thighs. His fingers pressed into his skin, squeezing tight.

Zim traced his fingers over Dib's face, pressing his lips harder against his. He drank him in, touching him with his three fingers. The sensation of having Zim's bare hands against him sent a shudder down his spine. Then Zim pulled him closer, pressing his upper body hard against his. The human suddenly hated his shirt, even though it was one of his favorites. He wanted to feel that body. He wanted to feel _all _of it, and his shirt and boxers were getting in the way.

He pulled out of the kiss, easing his lover back a little. For a split second, those pink orbs shined with vicious anger and Dib feared he had just fucked up. Then Zim seemed to figure out what was going on. Dib pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side, not even really caring if it landed on the floor or the bed. He glanced down, seeing Zim sitting in his lap and on his boxers.

His face burned so bad it started to hurt. He was looking down at Zim's naked body. At his 'forbidden fruit', so to speak. He'd always figured Zim probably wouldn't have the same parts as he did, and he was right. And now he was staring at them. His grip tightened on Zim's naked thighs tighter. Tight enough to make his lover flinch a little.

"Let go, Dib-human, and I will get off," Zim sighed out, grabbing Dib's hands and pulling them off his thighs. He moved, climbing off him. He laid back on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend, fiancee, to hurry it up. Dib looked over at him, watching him twirling the ring around his fingers and quickly finished getting undressed.

"Done yet, Dib-human?" Zim asked in an almost bored way, glancing his way. The boredom lit a fire in Dib and he glared at him. Dib moved over, assuming he had the permission to do so. He went to grab his arms or something and the Irken sat up. "ZIM will be on top. Lay down."

"O-Okay."

_Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt?_

Because he was smart. That's why. Because a second after he thought it, Zim had shoved him back onto the bed and gotten back on top of him. Dib's erect shaft rubbed against Zim's lower half in the most wonderful way. Just the feeling of him against Zim drew a sound from inside him. The Irken seemed to enjoy hearing him moan, because he pressed his parts against Dib's several times. And each time, it drew out an animalistic sound.

Dib arched his back, which only thrust his shaft harder against his lover. It pressed hard against the Irken's bare body. He let out another moan. Only this time, he grabbed Zim's bare thighs and gave them a rough squeeze. It matched the moan, growing harder as the moan grew louder. Zim's lips curled into a smile, but he did not stroke his parts against Dib's again.

No, this time, he shifted his weight around. He lifted up a little, which caught Dib's attention. He watched that slender body raise up several inches. He gripped Zim's thighs, sucking in his breathe. Zim pressed his hands hard against Dib's chest, then pushed himself down so Dib's shaft was pressed inside him.

Zim let out a little sound as he pushed himself farther down the shaft. He squeezed his pink orbs shut as though it hurt, his fingers digging into Dib's skin a little. The human held onto his thighs for dear life, finding it impossible to draw in any sort of breath.

As soon as Zim had pushed himself down as far as he could go, he pulled himself back up. It was slow, it was sweet, and it drew several sounds from Dib's mouth. He gripped his lover's thighs and panted, squeezing his own eyes shut. Once he wasn't staring at the Irken's naked body, he was consumed in the wonderful feeling he'd longed to feel for years.

_Oh. . .god. . ._

The motion started to get faster and faster. Zim started pushing up and down as though trying to make Dib scream or moan or whine. The faster the motion got, the deeper Zim pushed his shaft into him. Dib felt his entire body trembling, him squeezing Zim's thighs tighter and tighter. His body jerked and his back arched with the pumping. He let out several moans while trying to breathe, but it was next to impossible.

Suddenly, Zim let out a sweet sound, his three fingers digging into Dib's chest just a little bit. He pushed down deep. It was a slow, steady motion that got Dib to open his eyes again. Zim pulled up nearly to the end of the shaft, then dropped back down. Again, he let out the sweet little sound. After a few more pumps, it occured to Dib that Zim must've hit his sweet spot and was enjoying it as much as possible.

Then, just as suddenly as he'd slowed down, the Irken began to start speeding up again. He kept his body leaning forward a little bit, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He moaned and panted in time with the pumping, which only made Dib's face burn that much more. Hearing that sound was so unlike Zim that it made him nearly orgasm. It was such a raw sound, so full of passion and lust and love and pleasure. A pleasure that, up until now, Dib didn't know he'd been able to give him.

_Oh, I wish things would just stay like this. . ._

But a few pumps later, Dib knew he wasn't going to get his wish. He could feel the orgasm building up. And he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He let out a whine, gripping his lover's thighs to try and prolong this wonderful feeling. But he felt it. Dib let out a scream, feeling the orgasm take over his body. It seemed to shock Zim, his pink orbs of eyes opening wide as Dib came inside him.

Slowly the pumping slowed down. Zim sat on top of the human, with his shaft still inside him, and stared down at him with his usual look of one eye wide and the other half shut. Dib let out a deep breath he had realized he was holding and fell against the bed. He felt his cheeks burning and he knew Zim wasn't happy, but he didn't care right then. He just breathed and stared at his fiancee's beautiful, although pissed, face.

"What the hell was that, Dib-human?!" Zim angrily demanded, gesturing wildly to the air. He moved on top of him, which jerked Dib's shaft and caused him serious pain. He let out a whine and tried to hold the Irken steady. "Why did you stop?!"

Dib's face flushed a deep red again. He swallowed hard, suddenly wishing Zim would get off him. This would be much less embarrassing that way. But there was no way that was going to happen. He drummed his fingers on that bare skin, staring intensely at Zim's waist. Nothing above or below.

"Um. . .well. . .it was. . . my first. . time. . ." he muttered out, glancing back up at Zim for a second. Zim looked confused. Nearly as confused as he had when Dib had proposed. He let out a sigh as Zim cocked his head to the side, causing his antennae to bounce.

_How should I explain this to him? Should I just say it? Would he laugh?_

But Dib wasn't stupid. He knew Zim was going to laugh. That was guaranteed. But he had to tell him something before his lover turned the tables and accused him of not loving him or something stupid like that. So he sighed again and looked back at his lover. Zim was still staring at him with his usual look.

"Guys don't last long on their first time. . . So. . . um. . .well. . it'll get better the more we do it," Dib finally said, although he hated to admit it to Zim because he knew he was going to laugh and he was never going to let him live it down.

Dib waited for the laughter, but it never came. Zim just sighed and pulled himself off Dib. The human pushed himself up, keeping a watchful eye on Zim. He sat down on the bed and looked away from him. He ignored him, to put it simply. But Dib did notice he was touching the engagement ring on the necklace that he was still wearing.

"Stupid human," Zim stated as though it were a fact, nodding his head a few times. His antennae bounced in time. Dib narrowed his eyes sharply and wanted to demand to know what that meant.

_Don't do it! Tonight's your engagement night. Don't fuck it up!_

Dib sighed heavily, adjusted his glasses, and looked away from Zim. Tomorrow would be better. He just knew it. Zim wouldn't be upset like this and he wouldn't feel unfulfilled, and they would try again. At least, he hoped that's what would happen.

Either that, or Zim would never ask for a 'Gimme' again and Dib was fucked.

_Dammit._

* * *

If you thought it was gonna be wonderful sex, you must be crazy. With all the random shit in this story? But rest assured, the next time will be much more romantic and sexy and fulfilling.

Oh, and if you have a problem with Zim being a hermaphrodite or Dib being submissive, I suggest you stop reading the story. I don't see Zim as a full guy and I don't see Zim on bottom. Since you can't prove he's got a penis and it's my story, I suggest you find another ZaDr to read.

If I get flamed for my take on this, I swear I'm pulling the story. You heard me, I will pull the story if I get flamed for my personal views about their sex life.

Sorry it took so long to post, by the way. I must've redone it ten times by now. . .

And there are probably mistakes. The usual reasons. It's late. I can only catch so many.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly and lazily, Dib came out of his slumber. He slightly opened his eyes, yawning a little bit. He rubbed his eyes, reaching around for his glasses. He found them laying on the floor by the bed. He grabbed them up and pushed them on. The room came into focus. With it came the memories of last night. Instantly, his cheeks burned red as an image of a naked Zim, his fiancee, flashed before his eyes. Quickly, Dib shook his head, trying to get rid of the perverted image. It did fade, but it was replaced by the realization of what that made today.

_The morning after. _

Blushing terribly, Dib rolled over to greet the lover he'd fallen asleep next to. He had hoped to be able to greet Zim with whispered sweet nothings and wait for a 'Gimme'. But there was no one laying in bed next to him. Dib's smile faded as he looked around the room for his lover. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Zim?" he asked nervously, pushing himself into a sitting position. He adjusted the glasses on his face, glancing around the room again. His own clothes were laying on the floor where they'd been tossed in the heat of the moment, but Zim's weren't mixed in with them.

Zim was not there.

Dib sighed heavily, looking away from the empty room. He had a feeling this was because of the way things had ended last night. Zim hadn't seemed like he was mad at him. He had still been playing with the diamond ring. But, there was no denying that the Irken hadn't been fulfilled. And on their engagement night nonetheless.

_It's not like I wanted it to end that soon._

Not that he could just tell Zim that. His lover was as understanding of the human limitations as he was human. There wouldn't be any pity in those pinkish orbs. There would be annoyance and anger. Even if he hadn't been upset last night. He'd had the whole night to stew over it. That Dib, the filthy human, had gotten pleasured whereas he, the IRKEN INVADER, had not. It was simply unacceptable.

Of course, there was still the glaring fact that Zim had let him spend the night. If he'd truly been pissed off, he'd have sent him packing. It wasn't like it would have been the first time he'd kicked him out over something Dib couldn't control. And he'd been kicked out for a lot less than failing to please him in bed.

_Only one way to find out if he's pissed or not._

Dib sucked in a lung full of air before he climbed out of the bed. He quickly grabbed up his clothes and pulled them on, just in case Gir came bursting into the room for whatever reason and started harassing him about being naked or about his parts, which neither of them had. Then he pulled on his shoes, pulled on his jacket, and headed out of the room. He looked around the empty hall before heading the to right. Luckily, he was smart enough to remember where Zim's bedroom was in relation to the rest of the house, even if he'd only been there a handful of times.

The moment he walked into the front room, he could hear Gir exclaiming that the waffles were done. Dib wasn't sure if he should go to the kitchen and say hello to his lover or if he should try and sneak out in order to give Zim some time to calm down. That is, of course, if he were even mad with him. And if he left, Zim might think Dib were mad at him and that would more than likely result in him throwing the ring back in his face and screaming at him because he'd had sex with him.

Deciding that staying would have the best results, the human walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Gir was bringing plateful after plateful of waffles over to the table, energetically shouting that Zim had to eat them all. And his beloved was sitting at the table, bent over the device that had already been broken twice. He tapped the screen, muttering something in Irken. He didn't seem to have noticed Dib had come into the room.

When Zim tilted his head to the side, his antennae bouncing a little, Dib caught a glint from around his neck. He was still wearing the necklace and the diamond ring. That had to be a good sign. Dib's heart lifted a little bit and he smiled, walking into the room.

"I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir shouted at him, waving wildly with one hand and placing another plate of waffles on the table with the other. The sudden scream made Zim moan out and rub his forehead. Still, he didn't seem to notice the human standing at the kitchen table.

"H-Hi, Zim," he stuttered out, his voice low and cautious. Zim jumped a little bit at the sound of his voice. He raised up his head, those pinkish orbs staring at him, fully opened. The look was one of slight nervousness. That alone made Dib give him a look. Zim just wasn't nervous and even though he'd been as of late, it still caught him off guard.

"I thought you had died, Dib-human. You slept for so long," the Irken calmly stated, looking back down at the device. He clicked away at it for a moment or two before he snapped it shut. "Another side effect of 'the first time'?"

Dib twitched slightly, his eyes narrowing a little bit. He wasn't sure if he were more embarrassed or angry about the shot to his performance. But, knowing that Zim could toss him off at any moment, he choose to be embarrassed. That would make him laugh, but at least he'd still be allowed to stay.

"No. Well, at least, I don't think so. I was just tired. I've been working a lot, you know," Dib replied, gesturing to the air in a frustrated way. But the blush on his face clearly said he was embarrassed, not angry. Or, he hoped that's what Zim saw.

Zim slowly nodded. He motioned for the human to take a seat and have breakfast with him. He didn't say a word, just pointed at the chair. Dib stiffly sat down, not sure if this were another trap. Perhaps he'd figured out that if Dib had gotten him something so nice for their two year anniversary, then he'd have to get him something equally as nice. Which would mean he'd want to fight in order to get out of it.

But, the Irken didn't say anything to start a fight. He just sat there, staring at the plates stacked high with waffles. He seemed to be thinking about something. Another thing he'd been doing as of lately that he hadn't been before. Old fears and paranoia began to creep up in Dib's head. Paranoia that his beloved really _was _up to something.

_Maybe it's just because of last night._

There was an awkward silence between the two. Dib watched his lover stare off into space, thinking about whatever it was he was thinking of. He wondered if he should eat something. Maybe Zim was waiting for him to eat since he knew humans needed food. Or maybe he was waiting for Dib to say something.

Then, as though he knew he was being watched, Zim turned those orbs towards him. He blinked slowly and stared back into Dib's eyes. A blush flew across the human's face and he nervously looked around. He desperately tried to figure out what the stare was about. Zim tilted his head to the side a little, resting his cheek on his hand, which was propped up on the table. His antennae twitched a little as he watched Dib.

_What the hell is going on now?!_

"Um. . . is there. . . something on you mind, Zim?" was all Dib could think to say. Zim blinked as though trying to figure out why he was being asked such a question. When he seemed to figure it out, he sat straight up in his seat and looked away in a nervous sort of way.

"Did you enjoy last night with Zim?" Zim asked, his eyes flicking back to where his fiancee was sitting. When he asked, he didn't sound nervous or shy or any of that. But he didn't sound like his usual, arrogant self. It was almost as though he just wanted to have conformation about it.

"Y-Yes. . .It was wonderful," he mumbled out, nodding his head a few rough times. He felt his face burning with fire and he could barely look at Zim as the perverted thoughts from last night began to race through his head. When he managed to force them back down, he glanced up at where his lover was sitting.

Zim smiled at him. It wasn't a cruel smile, but it wasn't an extremely sweet one either. It was just a regular Zim smile. It meant he was pleased about the answer. Dib let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, giving him a weak, nervous smile of his own.

_At least I didn't fuck that up._

Then, all of a sudden, Zim got to his feet. Dib watched him get up, casually running a finger along the table at he strolled over to the other side of it. To where Dib was seated. Dib raised up his eyebrows, tilting his head up a little bit so he could see the Irken's face. He grinned a rather arrogant smile, stopping just a foot or less away from him. Dib had to fight himself not to reach out and touch his hand or his hip.

Just before he lost the fight, Zim leaned down in front of him. He stood with his face just a couple inches away from Dib's, their lips barely apart from each other's. Again, Dib was faced with the intense challenge not to break the rules and just kiss him. Zim held out his arms so that they were nearly around Dib's body. It forced him to clench up to keep from accidently leaning to the side and bumping against one of his slender arms.

"Gimme!" Zim announced, clearly rewarding Dib for his efforts to follow the rules. Dib grinned from ear to ear, forgetting to be angry with him for having the nerve to test him like that. He just squeezed him lover's slender body and held him close.

_He's not mad! He's not mad!_

Only a moment into the hug, however, Zim pulled back a little bit. Dib tightened his grip a little, but refused to fight him in case he was pushed off completely. Zim gently laid a kiss on Dib's cheek, which caused him to tense up a little bit.

"Gimme More," was the next command. It was commanding just like the others, only it was whispered into his ear. Then Zim kissed his cheek again and turned Dib's head towards his. The human didn't need to be told twice. He pressed his lips roughly against Zim's. The kiss remained chaste for only a second before Dib eased the Irken's lips apart with his tongue. He slipped it into his mouth and eased it around his lover's tongue. Very slowly and lovingly, Dib explored the mouth that was fast becoming exceptionally familiar to him. Zim kissed back as sweetly as the human did, then he gripped his jacket tightly and pushed his mouth roughly over his. He drank him in, rough and quick. It forced Dib to speed up and he moved back in the chair as Zim pushed harder still.

Dib jerked back, one hand gripping the table and the other gripping his lover's shirt as Zim arched his head back and pushed against him. He moved one leg, starting to climb on the chair with Dib. The human mumbled something into the kiss about them both not being able to fit, but it went unheard. Zim just forced his tongue into his fiancee's mouth and passionately kissed him. His gloved hands moved from his jacket to his face in order to get a better grip and to prevent Dib from leaving the lip lock. Dib, on the other hand, was forced to just hold onto the table and his lover while moving his tongue over and under Zim's. He opened his mouth more as Zim's tongue twisted around his in a way that no one from this planet could.

Then, just as one of Zim's hands started to move back down Dib's chest, there was a dinging sound. The Irken pulled out of the kiss, his head turning towards the device laying on the table. Dib took a few deep breaths, letting go of the table and wrapping both arms around his beloved's slender waist. Zim glanced down at him, but let Dib lean his head against his chest. Instead, he reached over and picked the device up. He clicked a few things on it.

_I can't believe I can still hug him._

Usually, whenever the 'Gimme' was interrupted, Zim would completely push him off and tell him not to touch him. Then he would go about his business, pretending the hug or kiss had never happened. But not now. He was checking on whatever it was the device was for and letting Dib cling to him. In fact, he still had one leg on the chair, putting himself basically in the human's lap.

Zim placed it back on the table and leaned down, forcing Dib to move back a little. He stroked his cheek before resting his lips back on Dib's. He kissed him tenderly for a moment before easing his tongue back into his mouth. He stepped back, resting his foot back on the ground. But instead of pulling Dib off him, he pulled him close. Dib stood up slowly that way they wouldn't have to part lips when the height difference changed.

The Irken began to step back, his grip on Dib's jacket never relaxing. Dib kept his hands lightly at his lover's hips as he moved back with him. He had a feeling they were going to end up on the couch to make out or have sex. At least, he prayed that's where this was going. Zim stepped into the living room, jerking Dib closer to him. On reaction, he gave his hips a light squeeze. But that didn't seem to bother him as he drank him in deeply again. Zim turned and stepped towards the couch.

Dib was moving towards the couch as well when Zim jerked out of the kiss. He stared with wide eyes at the sudden transition as Zim pushed a finger into his forehead and roughly forced him back. His eyes were narrowed sharply in an all too familiar way.

"Don't touch me," he instructed, stepping back from Dib, thus forcing him to release his hips. Dib stared in shock, his hands still in the same place. But Zim either didn't notice or he didn't care. And judging by the way things were going, it was most likely the latter.

_What the fuck?!_

Zim walked passed Dib as he tried to process what the hell was going on. He turned his head, dropping his arms to the side. He glared at Zim's back as he pulled the door open. The light shining in blinded him for a moment and he raised his hands over his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the light and he lowered them, Zim was standing just out of sight of the doorway, so that no one would see him without his disguise on. He motioned to the world outside.

"Get out," Zim ordered, his voice carrying that usual arrogance and commanding air it usually did. Dib narrowed his eyes in an insulted way and Zim rolled his pink eyes. He gave his lover a bored look, both eyes half shut. "The Tallest will be calling. ZIM has no use for you right now. Go away."

_Asshole._

Dib wanted to say it out loud. He even opened his mouth and pointed at Zim to scream it. But when Zim opened one eye wide and kept the other one narrowed, he knew he shouldn't. After all, he probably should have expected it. But still. Zim was being so horrible to him.

"Jerk," he spat out, glaring with all his might at the Irken. It didn't faze him in the least, but at least Dib could rest assured that he knew he was being unfair. When Zim flicked his wrist towards the door this time, Dib obeyed.

The door shut behind him and Dib sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't the first time he'd been tossed out because the Tallest were calling, but he hadn't been expecting it since they had been on such good terms lately.

"Maybe he was a little upset about last night," Dib muttered to himself as he headed down the street in the direction of his house. He tried to use that as a justification, but failed miserably. There was no justification for the cruelty he was put through by Zim. But then again, it was Zim. And though he may have suddenly started showing affection, that didn't mean he cared about consideration or anything like that. When Dib became an inconvenience, he had to go. As simple as that.

Dib unlocked the front door to his house when he finally reached it. He walked in and locked it back up. No one greeted him, but he really hadn't expected a greeting. He just sighed and tried to relish in the fact that at least he had finally had sex with the love of his life. Even if he were being an asshole about it now just because the Tallest wear calling.

"Hey, dumbass!" Gaz shouted, leaning out of her bedroom as Dib headed to his bedroom. He turned her way, fixing his glasses on his nose. Gaz glared at him for absolutely no reason. "Your fucking manager called last night. Said he wanted you to come in tonight. He's pissed."

"Okay. Thanks, Gaz," he muttered, rolling his eyes at the thought of having to deal with Gary. He figured this was going to be the 'you're fired' talk since he must have found out by now that Dib had ditched work. He turned and went to his bedroom. As he was opening the door, Gaz's voice rang out.

"If he kills you, can I sell your shit?"

Dib twitched a little bit, looking over his shoulder at his sister. She waited, still glaring at him. Only this time, there was a sick grin on her face. He shrugged and told her he didn't care. Pleased with his answer, she disappeared back into her bedroom. Dib shook his head as he went into his room and shut the door behind him.

_Well, today's starting out like shit._

Sorry it took so long to post.

I have a poll going about which couple I should do a Christmas oneshot about. Please, go and pick your top three.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Dib clicked away on his computer, staring blankly at the newest research to come to light about Bigfoot or vampires or something. He wasn't really sure because he wasn't really reading it. He scrolled down the page, his thoughts focused entirely on Zim. They had finally progressed to sex in their relationship, but more than that they had gotten engaged. Engaged and the next day, he had been shoved aside for a call from the Tallest, who even Dib knew hated him. It wasn't fair in the least, but fear of losing any and all affection from his two year long boyfriend kept him from shouting his opinion out loud.

Which, given the very nature of their relationship, was probably what Zim wanted to happen. This close to their two year anniversary. Zim was trying to get under his skin as much as possible to drive him to yell at him. He was indirectly trying to start a fight so he wouldn't have to get him anything for their anniversary. He'd done it last year, he'd done it for their six month, three month, whatever couples usually celebrated. He didn't want to be forced to be nice to Dib in such an Earthy way, so he got in a fight.

Either that, or Zim was up to something he didn't want Dib to know about and the Tallest were involved. Which would mean that after two years of no plots, no schemes, nothing, Zim was trying to destroy Earth again. It was a thought that kept creeping into the back of Dib's mind.

But, then, why the Gimme game? Why the sudden bouts of affection? That didn't make any sense. The best he could figure was that Zim had read or researched something about human affection, something he had always thought involved pain because of Tak, and realized at long last that it was supposed to be sweet and romantic. So he had decided to try it, with rules of course. He had to test Dib's willingness to show affection back. To make sure it was worth his time. If not, he would go right back to his frigid ways that had served him so well in the past.

When he really thought about it, Zim was putting a lot on the line without even meaning it. He knew nothing about human affection. He was doing his best to try an adapt to it. After all, he didn't even know a hug was called a hug, let alone what a kiss was called. He had seemed nervous when he first asked for a hug. Maybe he didn't even know if Dib was interested in human affection. Maybe because he had never pushed the 'no touching' rule in the entire course of their two year relationship, Zim thought he wasn't interested in it.

Which would explain all the times Zim had spent the night, all the times he had invited him to his house to watch television or the few conversations they had over the phone. If he wanted Dib to make the first move, he must have been disappointed many, many countless times. He had set up the rule expecting Dib to break it, to insist they hold hands or to yell at him that couples hugged at the very least. After the way Dib broke into his house and declared his love for him on the dissection table, Zim probably thought he would be just as forward about his intentions with him.

So, after nearly two years, Zim had finally had enough. He had researched human affection on his own and come to his own conclusions about it. Then he decided to try it on his boyfriend. Then, probably because of his twisted sense of reality, Zim had added tests and rules to the affection to find out just how much Dib loved him. To find out if he were truly committed to him.

_Then why the fuck did he throw me out?_

As the thought ran through his head, another thought occurred to him. The Tallest were calling. There was nothing more important to Zim than his mission and the Tallest. He was, after all, an IRKEN INVADER, regardless of the fact that he hadn't made any attempts to destroy the Earth in two years. He had to seem like the perfect Invader, even if he were as far from it as it came. Therefore, he would have to remove the device that made him taller. He had to appear short, like the Irken he was. He probably just didn't want Dib to see him like that, just in case he might think of him as a child rather than the adult he was, since he was several decades older than Dib.

Besides, this was Zim he was talking about. He was secretive and bitchy and cruel. Throwing him out should have been expected, especially with the Tallest calling. Especially considering how unsatisfied he must have been the night before, what with the rather short sex. Those two things combined would make him very keen to throw him out.

A slow smile crossed Dib's face as he nodded at his computer. He felt better, even though he knew he could be way off. But something in the back of his mind said he wasn't. He knew Zim better than he was given credit for. He looked back at the computer screen, reading a little bit about a recent sighting of Bigfoot that sounded ridiculous to say the least. It made him frown deeply.

Then a loud bang rang out on his door, causing him to jump about a foot off his chair. He jerked towards the door so roughly he nearly fell out of his seat. Letting out a small shout, he grabbed the desk and fixed his glasses a little bit. He had no idea what Gaz could possibly want. But, as he rolled his eyes and got to his feet to answer the door, it was pushed open rather violently. He stared at it, a tinge of fear creeping over him in case Gaz was angry at him for something.

In walked not Gaz but Zim. He looked around the room with his usual look, one eye narrowed and the other wide. Dib froze over, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his finacee standing in his doorway. He hadn't expected to see him until the next day at the very least, yet there he was less than three hours after he'd thrown him out. When Zim spotted Dib, both of his eyes narrowed a little bit.

"I have come for you, Dib-human," Zim announced rather loudly, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. Dib gave him a confused sort of look, having no idea what was going on. He glanced around as though the answer was going to be written on the walls. Then Zim walked into the bedroom and pushed the door shut with the same hand he had pointed at him with. "You will come back to my house _now._"

The urgency of the way he said now made Dib narrow his eyes rather suspiciously. He couldn't think of a reason why Zim would be so insistent that they go back to his house. In fact, he couldn't even think of a reason why Zim would have come all the way over here just to insist they go back to his place. He could have just as easily called and ordered he come over.

"What's going on, Zim?" Dib found himself asking without really thinking about it. Zim froze over just slightly before his stance tensed up in an angry sort of way. He clenched both of his hands into tight fists, narrowing his eyes violently at his lover. That look of sheer anger was one Dib had seen millions of times. And he just sat back at his desk, waiting for what would surely come next. The screaming. The fighting. The hitting.

But it never did. Zim just stood there, staring at him with viciously narrowed false eyes. His body twitched visibly once or twice, but other than that he remained frozen where he stood. Some people would think he was just so furious he couldn't even think, but Dib knew that wasn't it. Zim never reached a point of being so angry he couldn't think. He would have just started screaming in Irken and smacking the shit out of him. That was his point of no return. It wasn't just standing there, staring at him. That wasn't like Zim at all. And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He's holding back. He's trying not to hit me._

Dib opened his mouth to ask why and stopped. He slowly closed his mouth as Zim broke from his stance and stormed over to him. Fear consumed the human and his hands shot up instinctively to protect his head. He felt one of Zim's three fingered hands grab his wrist and jerk it to the side. Dib tensed up, waiting for the first blow.

He felt Zim's lips over his own. They pressed hard and rough, like he was desperate. Dib opened his eyes wide, staring at the closed eyes of his lover as they kissed. Without waiting, Zim reached forward and grabbed his jaw. He squeezed it tight until Dib opened his mouth. His lover pushed his tongue in, curling it around his several times as they kissed. It may have been rough and hard, but there was still passion. A raw sort of passion that shocked Dib a little bit.

Zim moved closer, pushing Dib's hands out of his way. He slipped his arms around his shoulder, one hand running over his hair. He gave it a little tug, jerking his head back just a little. Dib's hands found their way down to his slender waist as the kiss got deeper, rougher. Zim moved closer still, straddling his lover. The motion was so sensual, so wonderful, that Dib couldn't help but start getting hard. The more Zim pressed their bodies together, the more he explored his mouth, the harder Dib got. He blushed deeply, knowing that there was no way Zim couldn't feel it.

But instead of pulling away, he just drank Dib in deeper. He let out a gasp as he pressed his body against his shaft. It seemed to only encourage him more. The Irken pulled at his hair and playfully stroked his tongue with his own. Dib started to run his hands dangerously close to his lover's butt. When he wasn't smacked or told no, he hesitantly groped him. His butt was small, but round. It sent another blush across his face and if at all possible, made him firmer. He gripped his butt tightly as he fought to keep his mind on the kiss.

It didn't work. The more he rubbed his lover's butt, the more he wanted to move to the bed. He gasped into the kiss as Zim tilted his head back further. He curled his tongue over and under Dib's, a sensation that sent chills down the human's spine. Then he drew out of the kiss. Only a moment later he had his lips pressed hard against his throat. Dib gasped again, his neck pulsing underneath Zim's lips. The Irken pulled his hair back more as he licked his throat. He nipped the kiss a little before going back to kissing it. One of his hands pulled at Dib's shirt as though to rip it off.

When Zim pressed his entrance harder and harder against Dib's shaft, he knew they couldn't stay in the chair. He shook his head several times, forcing himself to released the alien's round butt. But the motion went unnoticed as Zim moved again. He pushed his hand up Dib's shirt as he bit down on his throat. When the human opened his mouth to suggest they go to the bed, Zim rubbed his gloved fingers over his nipple. A little sound of pleasure is what escaped Dib's mouth instead of a plea for the bed.

Zim leaned back a little, both hands leaving his body. Before Dib could ask what was wrong, Zim pushed his jacket down and started pushing his shirt up. Dib wriggled around, trying to ask to go to the bed again. His sentences were broken by the jerking of his shirt. By the time he was sitting straight, adjusting his glasses, he was shirtless and Zim had their bodies pressed against each other's again. He ran his hands over the smooth white body of his lover with more excitement than ever before. He licked at his collar bone and let out a small moan. He nipped at the skin again, running his hand to Dib's back.

"W-Wait, Zim!" Dib gasped out, reaching down. He grabbed Zim's wrists and gave a small tug. Zim's false eyes widened dramatically as he held him away from his body. As the Irken sat up, his eyes sharpened back down to their usual harsh look. For a second, Dib feared that he'd ruined the whole mood. He hesitated, waiting for Zim to get up and storm off, never to speak to him again. But he didn't. He just sat still, his eyes locked onto Dib's in an angry sort of patient way. Dib glanced around before he cleared his throat and finished. "We should go to the bed. Don't you think? Less. . . uh. . . chance of us falling off. . ."

Zim turned towards the bed at the same time Dib did. He stared at it for a second before glancing at the chair they were sitting in. Slowly, a grin spread over his face and his false eyes narrowed with pleasure. He shoved his hands against Dib's chest and stepped onto the floor as he pushed himself up. He grabbed Dib's wrist and pulled him to his feet before he could even react to the shove.

"Move it, Dib-human," Zim instructed, moving his arm. In one quick motion, Dib was thrust towards the bed. He let out a shout, losing his balance. His hands went to his glasses to keep them from falling off as he fell. He hit the bed face first. Letting out a moan of sorts, he rolled over and started to sit up. Then he fixed his glasses on his nose and raised his eyes up to his lover.

Zim was stripping out of his clothes as quickly as possible. The shift from never wanting to be touched to this sort of desperation raised questions in Dib's mind. But just before they formed the right words, Zim was naked and his mind was wiped clean. He just stared blankly at his naked form, from the slender lines to the subtle curves at his hips. He swallowed a little hard as Zim moved towards the bed.

"Tonight, you will pleasure Zim," he breathed out, nodding his head as he sat down next to Dib. He started to undo his pants as the human did his best to wrap his mind around the question. When he finally remembered his less than adequate performance the night before, he blushed so deeply he could feel that his face was on fire.

_I can't risk him getting mad at me again._

When Dib slowly nodded his head, he knew he was making a promise he probably wouldn't be able to keep. But he knew saying that he wasn't sure would only result in a fight or a declaration that he didn't love him, which was why he couldn't pleasure him. But before he had a second to even consider changing his answer, Zim's lips were on top of his and he was being forced back on the bed.

Dib felt his fiancee climbing on top of him. He pressed his lips hard against his for a second before pushing his tongue roughly inside his mouth. As he explored him, tasted him, he used both hands to start moving his pants down. Dib quickly lowered his hands and did what he could to help him. He let out a gasp or two as his three fingered hands brushed up against his erect cock. He lifted up his butt long enough for Zim to move his pants down. Then he was gone from the kiss and Dib's pants were ripped off and thrown to the side with the rest of the clothes.

There was no warning, no moment to prepare. One second, he was taking his pants off, the next, he was dropping himself down on Dib's shaft. He let out a sweet sound as he pushed him as far inside as he could. It sent a shudder down Dib's spine and he choked out something, he wasn't sure what it was. He fumbled around, trying to get a decent grip on Zim's thighs. Zim pushed himself up a little, then dropped back down. Dib arched his back a little, his hands finally grabbing hold of his legs. He held on as the Irken started to move up and down. He let out little sounds with each thrust.

Each thrust made Dib move. He arched his back, bent his legs, squeezed Zim's thighs. He arched his head back against the bed, squeezing his eyes shut. He gasped out from the sensation of it and did his best not to come early like he had the night before. Zim leaned over him to get a better position. He let out a shout as he thrust down hard enough to make Dib pulse with pleasure. As he started to pant, his grip on Zim's legs tightening enough for his nails to dig in just slightly, Zim pressed his lips against his collar bone.

He traced his hands over Dib's shoulders. He pulled at his hair with one hand, gripping it just as tight as the human was his legs. He nipped at his neck before kissing it full on. He felt it pulse under his lips right before he pulled away. Then Zim sat back up, releasing his human lover. He thrust down harder, faster. It made Dib turn his head from side to side. He gasped and moaned in time with Zim, though the alien was much louder than him.

Dib forced himself to open his eyes. He stared up at his lover as his face burned with pleasure. Zim had removed his 'disguise' and his pink orbs were nearly shut. They weren't looking at him. His face wasn't flushed, but his mouth was open in a small 'O' as he pumped himself up and down on his shaft. Zim arched his head back a little bit, his hands pressing hard against Dib's chest. He gasped out and Dib's face burned.

_Oh. . . .god. . . he's so gorgeous. . . ._

He looked away as the motion began to slow down. Zim eased himself slowly to nearly his tip. He paused for a second that felt like forever, then pushed himself down rather quickly. It was so nearly like when he'd first entered him that Dib couldn't help but shout out in pleasure, digging his nails in a little more. He nearly lost his grip several times as Zim started to repeat the motion over and over again. Gradually it started to get faster and faster, the eternal second growing shorter and shorter.

Dib jerked a little as he fought the orgasm building within him. He could feel the thrusts getting rougher, harder as Zim began to speed up more and more. He shouted and moaned, moving his hands on Dib's chest. Each thrust hit a spot inside Dib and he wanted to let go, he wanted feel that orgasm. But he just gasped, breathing harder than he ever had in his life. His face was on fire, but it was nothing compared to the rest of him. He choked out something for the second time, but neither of them heard it.

No matter how much he fought with himself, there was no denying the orgasm building more and more. He felt Zim's body pulsing on him, felt his legs pressing against his sides, felt his hands pressing against his chest. He heard his gasps and moans. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He fought it as hard as he could and knew it was a losing battle.

_No! Just a little longer!_

It was no use. The orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. It washed over him, sending him over the edge without even a consideration to what he wanted. He jerked around under his lover, moaning out in the intense pleasure. Zim's eyes widened like they had last night as he came inside him. He stared straight ahead at the wall as the pleasure began to subside from his lover.

Dib dropped back onto the bed, panting heavily. He kept his hands at Zim's thighs, though they were no longer gripping onto him. He rubbed his thighs absentmindedly as he stared at the wall. He didn't want to look up at Zim. He didn't want to see his disbelieving, or angry, face. He couldn't even bring himself to say he was sorry or to explain that it would take more than two times before he could keep up with the Irken, who was apparently rather experienced.

Zim climbed off Dib without saying a word. He just sat on the bed next to him, his fingers going to the necklace. He twirled the ring around in his fingers, not looking over at Dib. After a moment, however, he turned towards him and gave him a rather twisted smile. It sent a chill down Dib's spine, being that the smile usually meant he was up to no good.

"Tonight you _will _pleasure me."

That was all he said as he moved so that he was laying down next to him. He moved closer to the human so that their legs were touching. Then he just started to play with the engagement ring again. Dib, on the other hand, stared straight up at the ceiling as the shock began to consume him about what he'd been told. Zim wasn't mad. He was going to be staying the night.

And they were going to be having sex all night.

Before he could even begin to will his body to get through the rest period as fast as humanly possible, a thought slammed into him so hard he nearly saw stars. He had a meeting with Gary that night. In just a couple hours. He would have to leave in order to try and secure his job so that he wouldn't have to return the necklace and ring. He couldn't stay with Zim. He couldn't just have sex all night.

_Should I tell him?_

The answer was obvious. He couldn't just not tell him. He might as well tell him now and get the fight over with. Or he could wait. He could wait until he had to leave. At least that way he could get another round in bed, maybe even two, before he had to go and get chewed out by his boss. There was a strong possibility that Zim wouldn't be there when he got back. But, then again, when he really thought about it, chances were Zim was going to leave now if he found out he had to go to work.

Of course, Zim would probably be even more pissed off if he waited until the last minute to tell him. Even someone as dense as Zim would be able to figure out that he had purposely waited to say something in order to get as much sex as possible. That would probably result in him avoiding him for days, maybe even weeks. Which was not how he intended to spend his two year anniversary.

"How long must we wait before we can have sex again?" came Zim's rather bored and slightly annoyed voice. It shattered Dib's thoughts into a million pieces, bringing him crashing back to reality. Slowly, he turned his head towards his fiancee, who was giving him his usual look, with one eye opened wide and the other narrowed. Sometime during his thoughts, Zim had sat back up and was looking down at him.

Dib sat up next to him. He nervously adjusted his glasses, trying to decide how to word it. He knew no matter how he said it, Zim was going to be pissed. He was going to scream and rant and rave and throw things and hit him and he was going to storm out of the room after he'd said his piece. And that would be the end of it. There would be no chance to explain why he had to save his job, no chance to make things right. The two year anniversary was going to come to a crashing halt, as would their engagement.

Deciding that he'd better just come out and say it, given the confused look Zim was giving him, he took a deep breath. He prayed that Zim would be understanding when he knew he wouldn't be and exhaled. He looked right into those pinkish orbs and told him the truth.

"I have to go to the Video Outhouse tonight to talk to Gary. He's mad at me from when I went to your house that one night."

The words came out slightly more rushed than he'd planned for them to be, but the meaning was the same. And so was the reaction. Zim's eyes widened to a painful sort of size a split second before they sharpened to daggers that stabbed through Dib's heart. He gritted his teeth, his hands balled into fists and his entire body clenched up. For a moment, he looked like he was trying to restrain from hitting him.

Then his fist slammed into his face. Stars danced before his eyes as Zim got to his feet. He screamed something that might have been in English or Irken, but Dib didn't hear it. He just pressed his hand over his nose and stared at his lover as he jerked his pants back on. Something in the back of his head screamed for him to stop Zim, but he didn't listen.

Instead, he got to his feet and moved towards him. He didn't grab his arm or plead with him. No, he shoved him. Zim stumbled forward a little before he stopped. He stood with his back to Dib as he shook from head to toe. Then he jerked around, his pink eyes livid with intense anger. Dib stepped back, letting his hands fall to his sides. His head screamed at him, demanding to know why he had pushed him.

_What the _fuck _is wrong with you?! _

"How DARE you touch me! YOU FLITHY SMELLY DISGUSTING EARTH CHILD!" Zim screamed out, his body jerked as he pulled his fist back in order to punch him again. But this time he didn't make contact because Dib moved forward.

Zim took a few steps back as Dib decked him in the side of his face. Both of them seemed to be frozen as the Irken's face started to turn red. Carefully he rested two of his three fingers against the bruise. Dib's body shook with a mix of anger and terror of what Zim would do next. But before the Irken could start to beat him, words were coming out of his mouth.

"I probably lost my job because of you! Because you made me leave! I need that job! Why don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?!" Dib shouted, jerking an accusing finger at his lover. Zim's eyes widened with each word, but they narrowed at the last sentence.

For a moment, they just stood there staring at one another. Zim rubbed his cheek a little more before lowering his hand. He pointed at Dib, his eyes glowing with the sort of anger that only Zim had ever been able to process. An anger not of this world. He glared at Dib and Dib glared back. There was nothing else to do and he wasn't going to apologize. He couldn't bring himself to, since this was all, in fact, Zim's fault.

"You're job is more important than me, then?"

The question was so simple, yet there was so much more to it. Dib felt his anger fading as fast as it had come. His eyes widened as it ran through his head more than a hundred times in less than a second. This was more than just a question that a simple explanation could answer. Telling him that he needed this job, a job that he hated with a passion, to pay for the ring and necklace around his neck would not work. He could tell just looking at Zim's face.

This was a test.

His mind raced back to the night beforehand. When Zim had accepted the ring, he had asked if it meant that he was more important than anyone. Dib had said yes. If he tried to say that his job was more important than Zim, which it most certainly wasn't, then that meant he'd been lying last night. Which would mean all the insane times Zim had yelled that he was lying about his love for him would be brought back into question. How he answered this question could make or break their relationship.

Dib shook his head. It was all he could do. If he opened his mouth, he knew he was going to launch into an explanation about how he needed this job. It wasn't more important, but it _was _important. And that just because Zim was the most important didn't mean he didn't have other things to do. But he knew that if he said that, then Zim would never believe him.

"Then you will stay with Zim?" the Irken asked, his voice calm and almost pleased. He extended a hand to his lover, his harsh eyes softening as much as they ever did. This was not a question. It was an order disguised as a request. Dib knew that, yet he knew that he didn't really want to ruin the night. Especially not if Zim was going to overlook the punch to the face.

Dib took Zim's hand, nodding a little bit.

* * *

*gasp* Where was the Gimme?!

I remember saying this chapter was going to be more fulfilling than the last sex scene. . . hmm. . . I guess not. . . Oops.

My sister (saichanlovestoad) published a book. Please see my profile about information. You should at least check it out. It's a really good book.


	12. Chapter 12

Dib pushed his hands against his face. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head sadly. For a moment, he sat like this. He was consumed in his own terrible misery. He didn't want to face Zim. He didn't want to see that annoyed, unfulfilled face. He couldn't look at him and apologize again. Then he would have to see him roll his pink orbs and hear him sigh that desperately annoyed sigh. But at the same time, Dib knew he couldn't really avoid it. He couldn't just hang his head and wait for this night to be over with. He couldn't just admit defeat like that. He wanted to pleasure Zim. He wanted him to orgasm. He wanted him to be satisfied.

Taking a slow and steady breath, Dib raised his head up. He pushed his glasses back on his face and glanced at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning. That alone made him want to curl up and die. He could only imagine how annoyed his lover was by now. He swallowed harder than usual and forced himself to look over at his desk.

Zim had his arms crossed over his chest. His legs were crossed as well, one bare foot tapping the air in the most annoyed sort of way Dib had ever seen. The Irken did not look at him. He stared with narrowed eyes at the other wall. Not once did those pinkish orbs look his way. When Dib saw his body twitch in sheer anger, he let out a whine that got Zim's attention.

_I can't believe how badly I've fucked this up._

"What is it _now_, Dib-human?" Zim sneered out, his eyes narrowing a tiny bit more. Dib motioned to where he was sitting and tried to say what he was thinking. But every time he opened his mouth to apologize or explain about human's sex life or some other excuse, he found no words. After failing several times to say something, anything, he just let his hands drop and shook his head. Zim gave him an almost disgusted look before turning away from him. "Pathetic human."

When he muttered those words, Dib felt part of his heart drop. But before he could whine and moan that it wasn't his fault, something inside him stirred. Perhaps it was the utter frustration at having been unable to pleasure his lover after so many attempts or perhaps it was the lack of sleep. But for whatever reason, Dib felt the same anger rising that had resulted in him hitting Zim earlier that day. He glared over at his lover, his hands tightening into fists.

"You don't have to be such a. . .a. . . ._bitch_ about it, you know," he spat out before he could stop himself. The look he got in return was one of violent anger. Zim uncrossed his arms and pointed an accusing finger at the human. Raging filled his eyes and suddenly Dib wished he would take back his words.

"_You're _the one that can't pleasure me! It's pathetic! Stupid, filthy, _useless _human! I don't even know _why _I want to s---"

Suddenly Zim's words cut. His eyes widened as though he'd said the wrong thing before he jerked back. Lowering his hand, he turned back to the opposite wall. Dib narrowed his eyes, scanning over his lover for some sort of explanation. As usual, he got none. But he could see the tension in his lover. He had said, or nearly said, something he shouldn't have.

"Why you want to what?" Dib asked, narrowing his eyes just a little bit more. Zim's body went tense for a moment, then he seemed to relax. But he did not look at him and he did not answer. He just stared defiantly at the wall. That was enough to make Dib curious, and not necessarily in a good way. The long Zim stared at that wall and ignored him, the more his worry began to rise. "Want to _what_, Zim?!"

Dib knew that he wasn't going to get an answer and sure enough, he didn't. He adjusted his glasses a little, looking his lover from head to toe. There was no giveaway about what he'd been talking about. But that didn't ease Dib's suspicions in the slightest. He knew Zim. He was an IRKEN INVADER and he was up to something. That something most certainly involved trying to destroy the Earth. After nearly two years of nothing, he was back to his old ways.

_Which means the Gimme is part of it._

As soon as the thought ran through his head, he wanted to scream and cry at the same time. But there was no way to deny it. If Zim were up to his old ways and trying to destroy the Earth, then the Gimme must have been part of it. A way to distract him. Zim had been using him for whatever reason. Whether he wanted to test him, torture him, or simply because he wanted to give him some hope that they would have a future together before he turned around and put his plan into action.

"Why, Zim?" he muttered, lowering his eyes to the floor. He couldn't keep the horrible disappointment out of his voice no matter how hard he tried. He heard Zim move, most likely adjusting his position. When he heard footsteps, the human hesitantly raised his eyes up. Zim was grabbing his pants off the floor. "You're just going to leave?"

"You cannot satisfy me. I have no reason to stay," was his rather bitter answer. His eyes flicked his way for a moment before he turned away. Dib watched with slightly shocked eyes as Zim started to get dressed. He didn't say a word about his plan or about his reasons for it. He just got dressed so he could leave.

When Zim pulled on his gloves, Dib slammed his fists into the bed. The Irken slowed to a stop, though he still tugged on one of his gloves a little. Dib glared at him, angry and hurt at the same time. He didn't know whether to scream at him for leading him on or demand to know why he was trying to destroy the Earth again. He tried to think of something to say and when Zim finished adjusting his glove, he finally blurted something out.

"You're such a fucking asshole, Zim! I can't believe you would lie to me like that! Don't you even care?!" Dib screamed, getting to his feet. He went to hit him or something like that when Zim gave him a confused look. He tilted his head to one side just slightly and gave him his signature look, one eye open wide and the other half shut.

"Eh?"

The minute Dib heard that word, his anger dropped a considerable amount and his confusion rose a tremendous amount. He motioned to where Zim was standing, though he had no idea why. His lover continued to stare at him as though he'd just sprouted a second head. There was no hostility as though he'd just gotten caught in his 'master' plan. There was no embarrassment or nervousness about having led Dib to figure out he was up to something before he had the chance to even start. There was only confusion, and quite a bit of it. Dib lowered his hands and narrowed his eyes just a little.

"Aren't you trying to destroy the Earth or something? Isn't that why you're being all sweet and nice?" he asked, moving his hands between the two of them as he spoke. The confusion in the human's voice was matched only by the utter confusion on Zim's face. He slowly shook his head before he broke out into a rather sly grin.

"Whereas I am pleased that you would think I am trying to destroy your puny planet, you are mistaken, Dib-human. I was merely referring to why I have no idea why I'm trying to satisfy you if you are making such a futile attempt to satisfy Zim," he replied, his smile fading when he reaching the part about Dib's lack of ability to pleasure him.

_Oh. It was about the sex. . . _

For a moment, Dib wasn't sure of what to say. For a second, everything had made perfect sense. Then Zim had just gone and messed it all back up again. However, on a brighter side, that meant that there was true love between them. He wasn't just using him. He wanted to be with him, he was just pissed off that Dib was getting all the pleasure. Which most certainly didn't help the situation in the least. Now Dib was back to square one, trying to figure out what to do to pleasure Zim.

Zim cleared the distance between the two before he could even blink. He reached out and took hold of Dib's hand. Before he could say anything, the Irken had his lips pressed over his. The kiss was short, chaste, but so filled with passion that it made Dib see stars. He bit his lower lip after Zim pulled away. The Irken gave him a devilish smile as he let go of his hand. He traced his three fingers over Dib's bare skin. When he reached his stomach, he pulled his hand back. Those pink orbs flicked from Dib's shaft to his flaring red face. Dib choked when he saw the nearly wicked look in Zim's eyes.

"Tomorrow you can pleasure Zim," he said as he pulled back completely. He waved goodbye as he started for the door. He paused only to make sure his disguise was on correctly. Then he pulled open the door and headed out without another word. Dib reached out to stop him, but found that he couldn't bring himself to. Something in the back of his mind stopped him, told him that it would only result in a fight to go after Zim and try and force him back into the bed. He let out a small whine as he heard the front door opening and closing.

_Dammit. I should have tried to stop him._

Dib dropped down onto the bed long after Zim had pulled the door shut and left the house. He pushed one hand against his forehead as he tried to figure out why Zim had left so suddenly. Even after the kiss. Clearly, he wasn't too upset. They could have gone another round. He could have tried at least two or three more times. So, then, why, would Zim feel the need to leave? Of course, the plausible reason would be that he was more upset than he let on. Or rather, he was tired of trying tonight. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be far away from Dib.

"I guess that's understandable. . . ." he muttered to himself. He glanced over at the clock. Now it was past three. He had probably lost his job and would have to return the jewelry or find another job quickly. He had pissed off his fiancee of just a day. He had embarrassed himself sexually more times than he'd ever thought possible. And now. . . he was alone.

Dib sighed heavily and pulled his glasses off. He dropped them on his night stand and laid down on the bed. He stared at the fuzzy numbers on the clock for a while before he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post.

I have a new poll up. It's a three part poll. The first question is: which couple would you like to see get kinky? If you wanna see one of your favorite couples (this one included) take the poll and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Zim's house loomed in front of Dib. The closer he got to the front door, the farther it seemed to be. The gnomes seemed to mock him as he approached, laughing at his failed attempts to pleasure his lover. It made him want to just turn and go home. He didn't want to see Zim. He didn't want to fail in the bedroom again. He hated seeing that disappointed, annoyed look. His fiancee made him feel like a useless lover, not worth his valuable Irken time. That made Dib depressed and pissed at the same time. He hated disappointing Zim, especially when he wanted so badly to satisfy him. But at the same time, he hated the way he got treated because of it. He was new to sex. Zim clearly wasn't. He had no tricks, no moves, no nothing. And with Zim insisting on being on top, he could only lay there and be consumed in the sheer ecstasy of how Zim pumped on him. Which seemed to only make him orgasm faster, without giving his lover any sort of fulfillment.

_Tonight's going to be different, dammit. It has to be._

Dib narrowed his eyes at the door in front of him. He glared death at it, as though daring it to mock him. He refused to be useless anymore. He had most likely lost his job, had skipped not only last night's appointment with Gary, but the beginning of today's shift. He would have to give back the engagement ring in due time if he failed to come up with the money. And lastly, he'd gotten on Gaz's bad side by waking her up three time the night before with his moans. For that, he was sure to pay for when he got home. Not to mention the strong possibility of becoming the laughingstock of Zim's household, which might include the Tallest if his lover had told them about how humans couldn't perform decently in bed. _Why _Zim would bother telling them that, he didn't know. But he had the strongest feeling he had.

But that was all going to change tonight. He had woken up with a thought in his head. If _he _were on top, maybe he could figure out a way to please Zim. And since his beloved had been asking for sex more and more, he was sure he could persuade him to go another round in bed. Today would be the day that he secured his relationship with the Irken permanently. Then they would go back to the way they were.

At least, he hoped so.

Dib banged on the front door. He took a rather deep breath as he waited for his 'sweetie' to open the door. After a moment, he exhaled the air in a rush, his confidence deflating with it. He narrowed his eyes in a suspicious sort of way as the roboparents or Gir or Zim failed to answer the door. He glanced around, but didn't see any sign of anyone who lived in Zim's house.

_What the hell?_

He reached out and turned the knob. The door was locked, which surprised him more than it probably should have. That was probably because Gir usually forgot to lock the door for some reason or another. Dib scratched his head a little, then knocked on the door again. And again, no one answered.

"What's going on?" he muttered aloud, wriggling the doorknob some more. It failed to open, so he walked over to the window. He gave it a rough tug and it lifted up rather easily. He arched an eyebrow as he looked over at the door. But deciding that it wasn't really weird, considering who _did _live here, he just proceeded to climb in through the window.

Dib pulled the window shut as soon as he was in the house. Paranoia got him to look over his shoulder, expecting Zim to be standing there with some sort of Irken device to electrocute him with. But no one was there. There was no sign of Gir or his lover. The television was off and there was no mess in the kitchen. It was odd enough to make those old fears shoot right back up. He narrowed his eyes fiercely as he moved forward in the room. He eyed everything suspiciously, waiting for something to spring out and attack him the way they might have years ago.

Suddenly, the couch moved. Dib let out a scream, jerking towards it as he assumed some sort of martial art stance. Zim gave him his signature look, one eye wide and the other half shut, as he stepped into the room. The couch shifted back to it's regular position before Dib lowered his arms to his side. The Irken looked him up and down before looking in the direction of the front door.

"How did you get in my house?" he asked, his voice rather calm considering his boyfriend had just broken into his house. Dib gave him a look, confused as to why he wasn't screaming and throwing things at him for daring to break into _his _house, engagement be damned.

"Uh. . .the window was unlocked. You didn't answer when I knocked. I . . .uh. . thought something was wrong," he answered, thumbing towards the window as he pieced together some sort of lie. When Zim turned back to him with a rather bored look on his face, he knew he didn't buy it for a second.

"Something was wrong, Dib-human? That's pretty pathetic, even for _you_," Zim sneered out, giving his lover a rather wicked grin. He tilted his head in his direction, motioning with one of his hands. "Thought you were going to have to 'save the human race'?"

Dib sharply narrowed his eyes at his grinning lover. It didn't faze the alien even in the slightest, but he didn't care. He just glared and considered hitting him again. Zim gave him his typical stare for a moment before looking down at the device in his hand. Dib glanced at it as well, realizing it was the same one that had been broken several times before. The Irken clicked something, then snapped it shut.

"What is that, Zim?" Dib asked, pointing at it just so he couldn't claim not to know what he was talking about. Zim's pinkish orbs glanced his way as he turned it over in his hands idly. He gave his lover a rather arrogant look that Dib had seen many times in the past. It usually meant he was up to something the 'pathetic' human race would never understand.

"Well, now that you're here, you can try to pleasure Zim again. Come, Dib-human. We go to the bedroom of ZIM!" he replied instead of answering the question, pointing off in the general direction of his bedroom. Dib looked from the device to his lover and back again. Zim started towards his bedroom without another word and without giving any indication to what the Irken device was.

_Okay. Now I _know _he's up to something._

"Zim, what is that thing? What's it do? Is it to destroy the Earth?" he demanded, storming after his fiancee. He glared at his back, watching his antennae bounce as he marched towards the bedroom without looking back once. He jerked an accusing finger at the machine, though clearly aware that Zim couldn't see him. "It _is, _isn't it?!"

"Would you shut up, you filthy monkey?!" Zim shouted out, coming to a complete stop. His hands clenched into fists, one tightening sharply over the device, as he whirled around to face the human. His pink orbs were sharpened to points, rage flaring behind them. Dib wasn't sure how to react, so he just stood still with his finger still pointing at the machine. "If you want to see it, FINE!"

"Hey!" Dib protested when his lover chucked the device at him. He barely caught it, much to his relief. He could only imagine what Zim would have done to him had he broken it for the hundredth time. But now that it was in his hands, he could get a good look at it.

When he turned it around over and over in his hands, flipping open the screen, he found that it looked like a very tiny laptop. There was what looked like an Irken keyboard and a black screen with pink writing in Irken on it. Dib pushed a few things and succeeded in bringing up different screens. But since it was all in Irken, he had no idea what it might be saying. For all he knew, it could be a detailed plan to blow up the Earth and he wouldn't know it. He adjusted his glasses, glancing up once or twice to see Zim standing there with his hands on his hips. He pushed what looked like the button he'd seen his lover pushing several times.

Suddenly a screen popped up with a picture of a ship. An Irken ship, he knew that much by the large symbol on the side. The human looked at Zim again, but got no reaction whatsoever. Just an extremely bored stare. He stared at the ship for a minute or two before just turning it towards his boyfriend and pointing at it.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded, his voice more accusing than he'd meant for it to be. Zim slightly narrowed his eyes in an angry sort of way, then he looked at the picture. He motioned towards it nonchalantly as though it was nothing to be concerned about.

"My base off Earth. You've been there, Dib-human," he answered in a tone that matched his look. He reached over and snatched it from the human. Before Dib could protest, he pushed a button and clicked it shut. Then he rubbed one of his fingers over the Irken symbol in a rather lovingly sort of way. "This is merely for information, stupid human. It doesn't _do _anything. It is merely to keep Zim organized."

_Organized? It's an organizer?_

There was really nothing Dib could say. Embarrassment consumed him as he ran that through his head over and over again. It made sense. There really was no reason why Zim would be working on a plan to destroy the Earth right in front of its only defender, regardless of their relationship. Especially not if it was the very weapon he planned on using to destroy the planet. If he felt no need to hide it from him, it must not have much to do with anything.

"Oh," was all Dib could say. He stared at the device for a little bit before looking back at his lover. Zim motioned to him with one hand as though waving off his confusion. But when the human started to relax, he got a rather familiar dark look on his pretty face.

"You don't trust Zim. Maybe that's why you can't satisfy me. You don't really _care _about me," he stated, his voice starting to grow angrier with each word. He stepped closer to Dib, jerking out one hand. Dib let out a small whine as he jabbed him roughly in the chest, glaring at him with all the hate he could. "ZIM is not important to you!"

"What?! No! I never said that! You always try and destroy the Earth! You can't blame me for being suspicious!" he protested loudly, grabbing Zim's hand. He squeezed it tightly before realizing that he shouldn't be touching him. The Irken ripped his hand from his grip.

But instead of hitting him, he just pulled the necklace off. Dib's eyes widened in horror as the ring caught in the light. Zim thrust the necklace at him, hitting him in the chest as he did. He carefully took it from him as the Irken turned away. His eyes flicked from the ring in his hands to his lover as he started heading away.

"If you don't want Zim, I don't want you. Get out of my house before I kill you," Zim snapped, waving him off as though he were just a lowly bug. Dib moved forward and grabbed his arm before he could even truly process what he was doing. When Zim faced him, there was only hatred on his face. "_Don't _touch me, filthy human."

"No! Wait! Zim, I love you. And I know you love me. Don't do this. Please, take the ring back," Dib insisted, pushing the necklace into his lover's hands. He curled his three fingers over it, holding his hand so Zim didn't uncurl them and let the necklace fall to the ground. Then he gave him a pleading look. "After everything we've been through, can't you just forgive me? It's not like it's uncommon for you to try and destroy Earth."

Zim lowered those pink orbs to the necklace in his hand. He stared at it for a good long time. Each passing second felt like an eternity to Dib, though he didn't dare show it. Instead, he just slowly and carefully removed his hands from Zim's. When the Irken didn't drop the jewelry or throw it at him, he let out a small sigh of relief. Another moment passed between the two, the tension so high it made it incredibly hard to breathe. Dib pushed his glasses up a little, nervously watching his boyfriend for some reaction. He continued to stare with his eyes fully opened, no expression on his face whatsoever.

Dib was starting to lose all hope of salvaging their relationship when Zim nodded his head roughly, causing his antennae to bounce a little. He held up the necklace so the human could see it. He swallowed rather hard, fearing that he was going to break the chain out of spite. But he didn't. He just motioned with his hand to it.

"If you can pleasure Zim, I will wear this again. If you can't, I will take that as a sign that you do not really love me."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post.


	14. Chapter 14

Zim's bedroom had never looked as intimidating as it did now. Dib followed his Irken lover into the room, his nerves rattling his body from head to toe. He swallowed harder and harder over and over. He was so nervous he forgot to close the door. He just stood still, staring at the bed with it's two puffy pillows and purple sheets with an Irken symbol on it.

This was probably the most important moment in his entire life. If he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Zim, and he most certainly did, then he would have to find a way to pleasure him in bed. If he failed again like he already had so many times, then he would have to say goodbye to the relationship he had struggled so hard to get, let alone keep. There would be no more hugs or kisses or spending the night. In fact, if he had to guess, Zim would resort back to hating him and trying to destroy the Earth. Perhaps he would even be more inclined to blow up the planet because Dib had managed to piss him off in more ways than should be possible. They were supposed to be in love and clearly Zim related his performance in the bedroom directly to that love.

_I have to get him to orgasm. I _have _to._

Dib turned the ring and necklace around in his hands, looking away from the bed for a moment. The ring caught in the light, looking eager to be worn or at the very least, dangle around the neck of his Irken lover. Just looking at the ring made his heart drop. This necklace was supposed to be around Zim's neck. He was supposed to always wear it. Now he wouldn't if Dib couldn't prove himself worthy of his love.

"Are you just going to stand there, Dib-human?" came Zim's bitter voice, cutting through his thoughts like a knife. He jerked his head up, eyes wide. Zim stood near the bed, his hands on his hips and his eyes sharpened to points. Dib glanced over at the bed when Zim jerked his hand at it. "Get on the bed."

"This isn't going to work if you're mad," Dib answered, gesturing offhandedly at his lover. His pink orbs narrowed even more, the anger clearly growing with every moment he failed to follow instructions. The human let out a sigh, walking over to the bed. He didn't get on it though, he just stood in front of Zim and matched his glare with a rather annoyed look of his own. "And you know it."

"I didn't ask for your stupid opinion. I told you to get on the bed. If you don't want to, you can just leave. Zim does not need you," he answered in one of the cruelest voices Dib had ever heard him use. It pierced through his heart and got his blood boiling. He narrowed his eyes, hands clenching into fists. But that seemed to only make Zim happier, grinning wickedly. "You look mad, Dib-human. Something wrong?"

"What is _wrong _with you?! I'm here because I love you! I don't want to be tested like some. . . subject of yours! You're the one acting like you don't want to be in this relationship!" Dib shouted back, giving Zim a small shove. The Irken stepped back, his eyes widening a moment before they narrowed. He cleared the foot between them and gave the human such a rough shove that he fell onto the bed. He started to get off when Zim slammed a hand into his shoulder, forcing him back.

"YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed out, resorting back to his usual comeback. Dib gave him a confused look, scanning his face for some sort of explanation for why he was suddenly screaming that he was lying. But there was nothing but fury behind those pink eyes. Zim jerked a hand at Dib, pointing an accusing finger at him. "ZIM wants to be here! YOU don't!"

"I proposed to you! Why would I do that if I didn't want to be here?!" he spat back, pushing Zim's hand away from him. Before Zim could shout that he was lying or some other random comeback, Dib gave him a rough shove and got back to his feet. Zim stumbled back, but managed to keep his balance. When he opened his mouth to say something, Dib thrust the necklace at him, nearly hitting him in the chest with it. "_This _means I love you! This _right _here! What have you done to prove you love me?! Huh?! Nothing!"

He expected a clever remark or another shout of 'you're lying'. But Zim just stood there, his eyes on the necklace. The longer he stared at it, the less anger Dib saw on his face. It wasn't replaced with sorrow or guilt or anything like that. If he had to guess, he would say that there was no emotion on his face whatsoever. His eyes were blank, just staring as those hypnotized by the ring as it glinted in the light. The younger glanced around as though expecting some sort of answer to be written on the wall. But of course, there was nothing but blank walls. He lowered his eyes back to his small lover, giving him a rather confused look.

_What the hell is going on?_

Dib jerked back when Zim finally snapped out of his daze and moved forward. At first, he thought he was about to get hit or something, but the blow never came. Instead, Zim just held his arms out like he usually did when he wanted a hug. Dib narrowed his eyes in suspicious, staring at his lover as though waiting for him remember their previous fight and start screaming or hitting him or something along those lines. But he didn't. He just waved his arms a little bit.

"Gimme!" Zim happily ordered, stepping a little closer to his boyfriend. Dib looked down at the necklace, wondering if maybe that was the reason why he'd suddenly asked for a hug. There was always a possibility that Zim had realized in that moment how much Dib loved him, or at least had remembered that he did, in fact, love him despite his less than par performance in bed. He strongly doubted it, but there was always a possibility.

He jumped a little bit when the Irken wrapped his arms around him, clearly tired of waiting for him. Dib waited for a choke hold or a kick to the shin, but he just pulled him close like he always did when they hugged. He slowly wrapped his arms around his lover, lightly patting him on the back. Zim squeezed him even tighter in response, nuzzling his neck sweetly. Again, he glanced at the necklace and the ring, but it didn't help him figure any of this out.

It didn't have to. A moment after the hug began, Dib remembered the first time they had hugged. They had been in the middle of a fight then too. About Zim's vocabulary, or lack thereof. When he'd thought he was about to lose his life, his Irken lover had thrust out his arms and asked for a 'Gimme'. And just like that, the fight had come to an end, Dib completely forgetting about it during the hug and Zim acting as though it had never happened.

Dib wasn't sure why Zim wanted to end the fight. He usually loved to keep it going until he was positive he'd won. Now it was like he was giving in, deciding it wasn't worth fighting over. Dib doubted that was it. As he felt Zim's grip tightening and him snuggling closer, he thought of a more reasonable answer. It was Zim's way of winning a fight he had no fair chance of winning. He would ask for a Gimme in the middle of a fight he was clearly losing and Dib would hug him. That meant that Dib had fallen for his 'trick' and had lost. Because Dib had brought up the fact that Zim hadn't, in fact, done anything to prove he wanted to be in this relationship, had even made it seem like he _didn't, _he would have no way of winning without tricks.

Dib had to hand it to Zim. When it came to underhanded tricks, he was one of the best. He didn't dare say it out loud, though. He knew Zim would just laugh and chalk it up to being such a wonderful IRKEN INVADER. This was, of course, despite the fact that resorting back to such tricks was probably a sign that he wasn't such a good Invader, but just a dirty, lying, cheating bastard that everyone despised. And _that_ was a fight Dib didn't even want to think about.

"Okay, now that that's over with," Zim stated, leaning back. He pushed a finger against his lover's forehead and roughly shoved him back. Dib rubbed his head as he let go, glaring just slightly. The Irken either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. Instead he just straightened his shirt and pointed one finger towards the bed. "Go get on the bed."

"Wait a minute," Dib replied, waving his hand to get Zim's against. When he was staring at him with his eyes fully opened, he held up the necklace. Zim looked down at the engagement ring so begging to be worn again. "What about us? What about the engagement? What about our relationship? You can't just ignore that!"

Zim blinked, but didn't say anything. He didn't laugh or scream something or anything. He just stood there with his hands at his sides, staring at him with those clueless pink orbs. He tilted his head to the side a little, his antennae bouncing, and narrowed one eye. Dib dropped his hands to the side, knowing what was coming next before Zim ever said anything.

"Enh?"

Dib pushed his hand against his face. He nudged his glasses up a little, squeezing between his eyes. He shook his head, trying to figure out why he bothered trying to explain things to this alien. He knew he should just go with it. Zim clearly didn't know what logic was. He just did whatever popped into his head next without a care. Dib pushed his glasses back down and fixed them before looking back at his lover.

"You're not wearing the necklace because you don't think I love you. _How _can you just pretend that fight didn't happen?!" he hissed out through clenched teeth, feeling old anger flaring up inside him. Zim looked from the necklace to his boyfriend and waved it off as though it wasn't important.

"Oh, that. I know you love me, Dib. I was only joking. Can't you take a joke, stupid human? Give Zim the necklace," he answered with a light, superior laugh before holding out his hand. Dib shuddered from head to toe, rolling his eyes as a headache started forming at the corners of his brain. But, nonetheless, he held out the necklace. "Get on the bed."

"So, that's it, then? You're just gonna ignore the whole fight?" he muttered back as he headed for the bed. Even as the words left his mouth, he knew that's exactly what he planned to do. It was how he always maintained he was superior to the 'filthy humans' despite his inability to destroy such a 'puny, pathetic' planet. He just waved off the previous failures as though they didn't count.

_Why did I think our relationship would be any different?_

Dib raised up his head just before Zim shoved him back. He let out a small shout as the alien climbed on top of him. He pressed his lips hard over his, cupping his head so he couldn't move. Dib nearly choked as he was pulled into the kiss. It remained innocent for only a moment before his mouth was forced open. He gripped the bed as Zim curled his tongue over and under his. He sucked on his tongue, drinking in the taste of the human.

A shudder went through his body when he felt Zim's three fingers pulling his shirt up. The gloves felt smooth on his bare skin as one hand pushed his shirt further and further up. Then he gave his nipple the smallest of tugs, sending another wave of pleasure through his body. He let out a gasp that Zim drank down as well. Before Dib could even kiss back completely, the Irken was pulling out of the kiss and moving down. Dib tilted his head back as Zim kissed his neck. He nipped at the skin before running his tongue over it. Dib gasped, arching his back a little more. He moved one hand and felt something cold.

Something like a ring.

"What the hell?!" Dib shouted out, snapping out of the orgasmic daze Zim had put him in. He roughly slammed his hands into Zim's chest, forcing him to sit up. He narrowed his alien eyes, glaring death at his lover as he wiped the spit off his throat and sat up. He jerked an accusing finger at one of Zim's hands, which was still holding the necklace and ring. "You said you would wear it! Or were you just lying about that?!"

"Silence, human! ZIM did not lie!" he snapped back, pulling his fist back to hit the human. When Dib flinched, however, he just lowered his hand. Then he fingered the ring and glanced up at Dib. "I did not know I must be wearing it at all times."

"Yes! Yes, you have to! Put it on!" he insisted, pushing Zim's hand closer to him. He narrowed his eyes, slapping the human's hands away from him with a snap of 'don't touch me'. Dib slowly rubbed his hand as Zim pulled the necklace back on, careful to make sure it didn't hit his antennae. He adjusted the ring so that it was where he wanted it. It glinted in the light, thrilled to be back around the Irken's neck where it belonged. Seeing it there made Dib smile so widely it made his face hurt. "Thank you."

He moved forward, careful not to move his legs and knock Zim over. Before he could say anything, Dib wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He half expected to be shoved off, but he only received a light pat on the head and an almost bored sigh.

"Yes, yes. Zim is wonderful," Zim sighed out in a bored, though slightly arrogant tone. He twirled two of his three fingers in Dib's hair for a moment, allowing the human to nuzzle his neck tenderly, holding him as close as he could. Then he rolled his eyes and gave his hair a rough tug, pulling his head back. "Zim would like to be pleasured now."

"Huh? Oh. . .right. . ." he answered, pulling back. He weakly smiled, rubbing the top of his head a little bit. Zim nodded as though he didn't care in the slightest, leaning closer. He tilted Dib's head to the side and gave his neck a kiss. He sucked on the skin a little, his tongue caressing it occasionally. Dib closed his eyes, his hands finding Zim's slender waist. He fingered his hips as his lover sucked on his throat. As he felt those three fingered hands traveling down his front, he let out a small sound. It seemed to only excite Zim more as he started to undo his pants.

When Zim pushed one hand against his chest, Dib went back willingly. He laid down, the top of his head on one of the pillows. It felt weird, but when Zim climbed back completely on him, he forgot all about it. His head danced with pleasure as his lover kissed his throat and fingered him through his pants with one hand. The harder he got, the harder it got to think. He rubbed his fingers over Zim's subtle curves, letting out a few sounds. Before he lost all conscious thought, however, one more went through his head.

_Didn't I want to be on top to make sure Zim had a good time?_

"W-Wait. . . Zim!" he gasped out, giving his finacee's hips a small push. He looked down as Zim let out one of the heaviest sighs he'd ever heard. The alien ceased all touching and kissing, resorting to just laying on top of Dib with his head at his neck. Dib nudged him back and he reluctantly pushed himself back up. He rubbed one of his eyes as though getting tired.

"What is it _now, _Dib-human?" Zim asked, climbing off him completely. Dib pushed himself into a sitting position as the Irken leaned back against the wall, staring at him with such a bored stare it stunned the human a little. He twirled the ring around in his fingers, rolling his eyes again. "We're on the bed and I'm wearing the ring. What _else _could you possibly complain about?"

Dib opened his mouth, then closed it. He gave him a look, a little put off by the annoyance to his requests. But he decided not to fight about it, considering it _was _Zim, after all. Instead, he just ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the bed. He saw one of Zim's feet twitching in an annoyed way that matched his wicked tone. He swallowed, blushing a little at the thought of topping his violent and dominant lover. Then he looked back up and motioned to the alien, who just continued to stare at him with that bored look.

"I was thinking I. . . could. . be on top. . .You know, because I would be in control more. . . .and could maybe pleasure you better that. . uh. . way," he answered, finding himself far more nervous than he should have been. He then just waited as Zim's eyes widened and he stopped twirling the engagement ring. He thought maybe he had unintentionally started another fight.

Then Zim started to laugh.

Dib narrowed his eyes as that wicked laughter bounced off the walls, growing louder and louder. Zim banged his hand against the bed, shaking with the laughter at the very thought. For a moment, Dib just glared death at him before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. He waited until the loud laughter died down and Zim took a few deep breaths. The Irken waved off the very thought, grinning devilishly at him.

"_You _want to top _me?_ And just what makes you think you can top Zim?" he sneered at him, his voice more condescending than he'd heard it in years. Dib glared at him again, but it didn't faze his boyfriend in the slightest. He hadn't really thought it would, but the hope was still there.

"Well, we've tried it with you on top at least a dozen times without any results! What's the harm in just trying?! Huh?! I could do. . . ._stuff _if I were on top that I can't on bottom!" Dib declared, jerking one finger at his lover at the word 'stuff'. Zim gave him a rather dirty look at the very thought of his performance in bed having _anything _to do with the IRKEN INVADER.

Dib honestly expected him to start screaming that he was lying or to just smack him a few times. But he just sat there, eyes narrowed. Before Dib could give any more reasons as to why he should be on top, Zim's pinkish orbs shifted to the side. He tilted his head a little, his antennae twitching. Once again, he started to twirl the ring around his fingers. If Dib had to guess, Zim was actually considering his proposal. He let out a small sigh of relief and gave his lover a proud sort of smile that got his eyes to flick his way for a moment.

"Why not. . ." Zim sighed out, shrugging at long last. He flicked his wrist at Dib, ushering him to move out of his way. With a wide smile and his ego back to full, he did as told. Zim pushed himself off the wall and moved to the middle of the bed. He glanced at Dib, who was just eagerly watching him and gave him his signature look. "What?"

"Nothing," he answered, quickly looking away. He raised his eyes back up, adjusting his glasses before they slid down. He smiled to himself, pleased to have convinced Zim to let him be on top. He sat where he was for a minute or two as Zim started to pull his gloves off. Then he snapped out of his daze and started to pull his clothes off as well.

Dib's head shot up as Zim slid off the bed. He found his eyes constantly trailing to Zim's small, round butt as he walked to the wall. He ignored his lover, either because he wasn't aware of the stares or because he didn't notice. Dib scanned over his bare body, from the subtle curves at his hips to his slender legs. Then he saw part of the wall open and his boyfriend reached in.

"What are you doing, Zim?" he asked, tilting his head to one side in order to see around him. Zim slid the wall closed and turned around, holding a couple more pillows. He narrowed one eye, shifting the pillows so Dib couldn't see his entrance. Naturally, by his drawing attention to that particular area, he found it incredibly hard to keep from staring. He swallowed a little harder than usual, forcing himself to look back at that beautiful face. "Pillows?"

"Yes, Dib-human, _pillows. _Zim cannot lay flat on my back like _you _can," Zim answered, waving one hand over at the human in a rather condescending way. Dib slightly narrowed his eyes and Zim rolled his eyes. He motioned to his back. "The pak, stupid."

_Wow. Now I feel stupid. . . ._

To avoid further embarrassment right before his first time on top, Dib just kept his mouth shut and nodded. Zim sat down on the bed again and started to prop the pillows up where he wanted them. Dib turned away and unzipped his pants. He stood up and pulled them off. Then he slipped out of his boxers and threw them to the side. He adjusted his glasses, taking a couple slow breaths. He gathered up his nerves and turned around.

Dib choked on the very air that had calmed him down a moment ago. He felt his body tensing up as he stared down at his lover. Zim was laying against the pillows, his legs bent and parted just enough for Dib to see his entrance. He gave him his usual look as he played with the ring, patiently waiting for his fiancee to pleasure him.

"Let's go, Dib-human. I don't feel like waiting all night," he sighed out, motioning with one hand for him to hurry up. Alright, so patiently most certainly wasn't the word. But hearing the bitter sarcasm of the Irken seemed to ease his nerves a considerable amount.

Dib climbed back on the bed, drawing closer to Zim. He held out one of his hands and drew the younger's lips to his. They kissed gently, Dib being pulled onto his bare form. He ran his hands over his waist, fingering his hips lightly. Carefully he opened his mouth and Zim did the same. They explored the other's mouth as passionately as possible. Dib's head danced almost instantly as he tasted him and felt his tongue curling sensually over his.

When he bent a little more, he felt his shaft near Zim's entrance. He pushed the tip against the slit, rubbing just a little the way the Irken had their first time. It got several small sounds from Zim, his back arching. He tugged on Dib's hair, drawing him closer and kissing him deeper. Dib opened his mouth a little more, trying to get more of his lover. Cautiously, he dipped one hand lower. He traced his fingertips over Zim's lower waist and was not pushed away. In fact, the closer he got to his slit, the more Zim seemed to like it. He moaned into his mouth, twisting locks of his hair in his hands.

He paused for a second, his fingers right at his entrance. Then he slipped two fingers inside. Zim drew out of the kiss for a moment, letting out a small sound. Then he smiled and jerked Dib back to him. The sudden movement thrust his fingers in deeper. He moved them around a little, feeling the slick wetness he had only felt with his shaft before. He pushed them in and then drew them back out a little. Zim mumbled something in Irken before pressing his lips over the human's again. Dib kissed back just as roughly, pushing his fingers back in. He wiggled them around, trying to figure out where Zim was most sensitive.

After a few more thrusts, Dib's shaft was throbbing with pain. He knew he wanted to be inside his lover. And judging by the way Zim was dragging his nails over his back, he wanted it to. Dib drew out his two fingers and rubbed the cum between his fingers for a second. It was sticky and hot, but he liked the feel. Drawing out of the kiss, he looked down in order to keep from missing. He pushed one of Zim's legs up a little and he didn't fight it. He used one hand when he moved his shaft to his wet slit. He hesitated, he wasn't sure why.

The first push felt different than any other time they had been together. He was in control of the speed, the motion, everything. He edged in slowly, watching Zim's body react to it. His back arched, his fingers curling in the sheets. He gasped out, his head tilting back. Dib held onto one of Zim's legs, gripping his thigh tightly as he drew nearly out. He wasn't sure how far to pull back out, so when he thrust back, it wasn't as dramatic as when Zim was on top.

"Harder," Zim ordered, moving where he lay. His antennae flicked up a little as he looked at Dib. He motioned for him to speed up and Dib did as told. He drew out further, careful to make sure he didn't come all the way out. Then he roughly shoved himself back in, hoping he aimed right. Judging by the moan and string of words in Irken, he had done right. He gave a few more pumps just like that before Zim's body shifted under him again. "Harder!"

_Harder still?_

Dib pushed his head against his lover's neck and pumped in harder than before. Zim tugged at his hair, his legs pressing against his sides. He felt his body giving a little, twitching and convulsing. He moaned and gasped, panting into his ear. Dib drew in a shaky breathe, the motion starting to get to him already. He shook his head, thrusting in harder and harder. He felt Zim's body shaking, clenching over his shaft as he went in deeper than before. But the further he went, the rougher he made it, the more reaction he got from his lover.

"_Harder!"_

He bit Zim's shoulder as he pushed his legs up more. He drew out a little more than he had been before. Then he slammed his shaft into the Irken as hard as he could, his entire body jerking as he did. Zim screamed. His nails tore at his shoulder, his head being pulled to one side by the hand gripping his hair. But he felt his back arching and his heels digging into his back and knew that he was pleased. Dib smiled, panting against his neck. He felt a shudder go through Zim as he continued to pump in as hard as he could.

As the passion started to build, Dib could feel his orgasm coming full force already. He squeezed his eyes shut and begged for more time. He just needed more time. Then, he realized that was it. The speed. It brought him too fast. But now he was in control. He slowed the thrusting down, slower, gentler. Zim's body gave a little, a sound so inhuman slipping out. The human slipped himself in slowly, stretching it out as long as possible. It got several moans of what he hoped was approval. As he drew back out, he felt Zim's legs pressing harder against his sides. His lover rolled his head to the other side, his chest pounding as he took several deep breaths. And amazingly, Dib's orgasm slipped back a little to give him more time.

The excitement burst over Dib in a rough thrust that went as deep as possible. Zim's moans cut as his whole body jerked. Dib glanced up and saw a smile on his face as he eased his shaft back out. That was the only thing Dib needed to see. He started the hard thrusts back up, pumping harder and faster into his body. Zim held onto him, gasping out in Irken again. Dib gave the nook of his neck a small kiss before finding himself breathing harder and harder again. He arched Zim's leg a little more, changing the position just slightly.

"THERE! Right. . . . uh. . ..there. . ." Zim panted out, smacking Dib a little. He nodded to let him know he'd heard. With his eardrums pounding from the scream and his orgasm coming back, Dib hit that spot over and over. With each thrust, Zim's entire body reacted. He convulsed, twisting in pleasure. He screamed in his native language, his voice reaching higher than usual. He tore his nails through his lover's back and continuously pulled his head to the side as he yanked at his hair. Dib breathed out faster and faster, trying to keep the momentum going strong.

Each thrust drew Dib closer and closer to the end. The ecstasy was becoming too much. He desperately tried to hang on, slamming himself against Zim's spot as hard and as often as he could. The screams got louder. The convulsing became more frequent. He felt his head spinning with the passion, lost in a sea of pleasure. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He just pushed against Zim, feeling his neck shudder with every moan and shout.

_Just a little more. . . .Come on. . .Come. . . .on. . . _

Dib gave a few more thrusts before giving it his all. He pushed Zim's legs up further, so that one was nearly resting on his shoulder. He thrust with all his remaining strength, as harder and as fast as he could. He felt Zim's body clench around his shaft a moment before he shouted something in Irken. He felt his body start to shake and shudder more that usual. His pink orbs went unfocused and he just held onto Dib as tight as he could to keep from shaking too much.

Zim was having an orgasm.

That was enough to stir the fire back up within Dib. He thrust in more and more, harder and harder. Just as Zim's body relaxed, more of the ecstasy filled him to the breaking point. He fell into another orgasm, his head rolling from side to side as he screamed in his native language. Dib felt his own coming and let it go, exciting a third in his lover. They rode this orgasm together, shaking and convulsing with shared pleasure.

A moment later, Dib found himself gasping for air. He moved his head, trying to get off Zim. But his strength was gone like it usually was after sex. He just allowed himself to lay on top of his lover, rubbing his limp arms a little bit. He got almost no reaction from Zim. Only a small moan and a shudder. Dib grinned with pleasure, forcing himself to move after another minute. He eased himself out of Zim, dropping onto the bed next to him. Zim's pink orbs fluttered open a little bit. He rubbed his thighs, feeling a few cuts Dib had put there during the orgasm. Then he stroked the ring tenderly, smiling a rather pleased smile. A satisfied smile that told Dib all he needed to know.

For several minutes, Dib just laid there, watching Zim stroke the ring he had worked so hard to get for him. Then he moved closer, getting his attention. He gave Zim's shoulder a gentle kiss, then rubbed his cheek against it. Zim nodded, turning his head away.

"Zim has been satisfied. I believe I am most important to you, Dib," he informed him in a semi serious voice. Dib could only nod his head, feeling the soft skin of his alien lover. Zim's antennae twitched a little and he slightly narrowed his eyes. "You may sleep. I know you pathetic humans need rest."

Dib was too exhausted and too pleased at having gotten Zim to orgasm that he didn't even care about his rude remark. He just nodded his head a little more and smiled to himself.

* * *

Can you believe it? I didn't take forever to update. It's a miracle. . . .

Tee. Zim orgasms like a _girl._ Not that it's a bad thing. Multiple orgasms, yeah baby! This has got to be one of my favorite chapters. . . .

Part Two of the poll is up. The winner of part one was Naruto and Sasuke by one vote. The second question is: where would you like to see Naruto and Sasuke get kinky? Take the poll and let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

Tomorrow was _the _day. His two year anniversary with Zim. Despite having already proposed, gotten engaged, having a fight that nearly cost him the entire relationship a day into it, and finally being able to make Zim orgasm as a way to prove his undying love, Dib felt the weight of the anniversary like he never had before. It loomed in front of him like the end of the world and there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried telling himself that he had nothing to worry about. His bitter sweet lover hadn't been playing games, at least no more than usual. Zim wore the necklace with the diamond ring glittering on the end. He danced and sang Gimme's around Dib's head every now and then, but hadn't added a time limit since he'd had him running from the Video Outhouse across town. Dib's performance in the bedroom was still less than amazing every once in a while, but out of the last twelve time they'd had sex, he'd gotten Zim to orgasm nine times. And four of those times were with Zim on top. Things were finally getting back to normal, but with the anniversary literally around the corner, he couldn't shake his nerves as they practically consumed him.

It had taken him up until lunch at school that day to figure out why that might be. While spending the last few days piecing his relationship back together with absolutely no help from Zim, he had forgotten something incredibly important. Something that had more effect on his future with the Irken than he'd ever thought. Something that might ruin his entire anniversary.

His job.

Without his job, he couldn't finish paying off the ring and necklace. Which meant they would be taken back without so much as a care as to what they represented. Given just how much Dib had expressed they meant to him, he knew it would be difficult to explain to Zim _why _they had to be repossessed. The Irken didn't understand money or it's purpose. He would bring into question Dib's love for him. Instead of work or his performance in the bedroom being the issue, it would be the taking of the ring and necklace. Suddenly he would be back out in the cold and without a way to get them back, Zim wouldn't believe he cared. Everything leading up to this two year anniversary would have been in vain.

_I can't have Zim leave me again. . . ._

Dib gritted his teeth, closing his eyes for a minute. He knew Gary was going to be furious at him. He would scream at him for not only closing the store, claiming there was a fire of all things, but for failing to come back to work for about a week. He hadn't called, he hadn't given notice, he had just failed to show up. For all he knew, he could already be fired and have his job refilled by now. It's not like Gary _enjoyed _keeping him around. He would probably laugh at him for even showing his face asking about his job. But it didn't matter. This was the only place he might possibly still have a job, so it was worth a shot.

"I thought you didn't have work tonight."

Dib jumped about, eyes opening wide. He jerked to the side, nearly falling over as he did. Standing next to him wearing a rather bored look was none other than Zim. He didn't grin at the fact that he'd managed to sneak up on the human, but rather he looked him up and down as though trying to figure out if Dib were going into work or not.

"W-What are you doing here?! I thought you were going home!" he exclaimed, slowing calming down. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled it as he stood straight. One of Zim's eyes widened, assuming his signature look for a brief moment before both narrowed. He stood with his hands on his hips then and Dib knew he had just walked into yet another fight.

"You're going to work? You were supposed to come over to pleasure Zim. And here I find you, sneaking off to your smelly job with those filthy _humans_. You LIED to Zim and you dare ask ME questions?!" the alien declared, jerking one hand in his direction. He pushed one finger roughly into Dib's chest, hard enough to make him step back. Those false eyes raged with the hatred only the Irken had ever been able to express as Zim grew closer. He grabbed his shirt and yanked him to eye level. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I have to make sure I _have _a job! I haven't gone to work for a _week, _Zim! And. . . hey, wait a minute!" he snapped back, one hand pointed at Zim and the other grabbing his wrist. He tugged on him, but found that the alien's grip was far stronger and didn't even budge on his shirt. "If I was supposed to be at your house, _why _are you _here?! _Are you _following _me?!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Zim spat out, releasing the human's shirt and stepping back. Dib narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything because he couldn't really deny it. Zim let out a small laugh, rolling those purple eyes in annoyance, and flicked his wrist at his lover. "You've been following me for _years._"

"So you were following me," he concluded in a confident sort of tone, nodding his head a little bit. Briefly, Zim's eyes widened a little. Then he turned narrowed eyes at the human, crossing his arms over his chest. Dib grinned, tilting his head to one side a little in pride that he'd gotten the Irken to admit he was following him. However, before he could dwell on it, the fact that Zim was following him sank in. Zim wasn't the type to stalk people, least of all Dib. He had him practically wrapped around his finger. Dib narrowed his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at his lover. Zim gave him a look, but didn't say a single word. "Why were you following me?"

Zim laughed, rolling his false eyes again. For a moment, they just stood there as Dib glared and Zim laughed. When the Invader seemed to realize that he was being serious, the laughter slowed. He tilted his head down, his smile fading to a rather bitter glare. Dib matched it with one of his own, if only to show he was serious. Zim pointed at him, standing to his full height.

"You failed to come to my house. I saw you head the opposite direction after school. I wanted to know why you didn't want to come to the house of ZIM," he hissed out through clenched teeth. Dib opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the wicked look he received from his lover. "I said _explain yourself."_

"I did! I need a job! You can't just expect me to drop everything and bend to your will. . .well, okay, you probably _do _expect that. . ." Dib answered, turning away as he thought about it a little more. Zim believed, quite accurately, that he was the most important thing in the human's world. The alien failed to realize that there was anything else in his world that might possibly be important.

Dib sighed, pushing a hand against his forehead. He pressed his fingers hard for a moment before raising his eyes up to his sweetheart. Zim stood still, watching him with his signature look, one eye wide and the other narrowed. He tapped his foot rather impatiently and Dib idly motioned to the necklace around his neck. Zim's eyes dropped for less than a second before they were staring at him with that heavy stare.

_Why can't he just drop it?_

"Is there a _reason_ you wanted me to come to your house so badly?" he asked instead, rolling his eyes a little. He knew Zim wouldn't have a reason aside from sex, which Dib couldn't easily argue could wait a little bit. He would make Zim feel like he was blowing this out of proportion so that he would back down and spit out that he 'couldn't believe he was wasting time with him' like that and just go home. He might be furious and beat the shit out of Dib, but at least Dib would have a chance to save his job.

"Yes."

Dib's eyes widened when the Irken said it rather calmly. Usually, the Irken would laugh at such a victory, but he didn't. He just stood still, arms crossed over his chest and his false eyes narrowed in a rather bitter sort of way. The human glanced away, trying to figure out if Zim was bluffing or not. Then he sighed and motioned to his lover again.

"_Other_ than sex," he replied, giving Zim an annoyed look for even bothering to suggest sex as a reason. Actually, all things considering, it was a pretty good reason since it had worked several times before. So, instead of bickering back and forth about whether sex was a good enough reason to stalk him to work only to yell at him and try to drag him back to his house, Dib held up his hands in a sort of surrender. It got him a look, but nothing more. "I know you don't care, but I need this job. It's important to me. Not as important as you, but still important. I have to talk to Gary, my boss, but I swear I'll be over later and I'll pleasure you. I swear I will. Okay? Oh, and Irkens are awesome."

"I know that, Dib-human. Whereas I told you to come over for sex, that is NOT the reason Zim requires you to come today," Zim explained, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and waving off the every thought of needing such a lowly creature for sex immediately after school.

"Okay. . . Then, why?" Dib asked, taking a small step back in case he planned on hitting him for whatever odd reason he might have. Zim rolled his eyes and gave him a bored look as though he were going to say something incredibly sarcastic. After a brief pause, however, he just grinned widely, his false eyes narrowed in a devilish way.

"It's a surprise."

That should have been enough to have Dib question every single motive he had for wanting him to come over. But as he opened his mouth to accuse him of plotting to take over the Earth or lying to him or trying to kill him or something, Zim held out his hand. Dib's eyes widened as he stared at those three fingers as they reached to take his hand. Something in the human's brain screamed for him to question the alien, but it sounded farther away than it should have.

Dib had waited two years to hold Zim's hand. He had longed to just reach over and take hold of those three fingers. It was the simplest of gestures, so often overlooked by couples. But to him, it was, and always had been, the perfect way to show he and Zim were officially a couple. Everyone would see them walk by holding hands and know that they had to be dating. Of course, the Invader was so against affection that he refused to show off their relationship. Holding Zim's hand would mean sure death. And now, after so much waiting, he was being offered a hand.

_Well, I mean, how much difference will one more day make?_

Dib took hold of Zim's hand, giving his lover a small, pleased smile. It was returned in spades as the alien intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a small squeeze. Zim gave a small tug and the two of them headed back towards the Irken's house.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post. And sorry if there are mistakes.

Well, this is it. The next chapter is the last. . .


	16. Chapter 16

The walk to Zim's house was so magical that Dib completely forgot why he was going. He just smiled at the world, thinking to himself that there was nothing that could possibly make this day any better. Despite the fact that he was probably fired and would most likely lose the ring and necklace that proved how much he loved Zim, and despite the fact that his lover was probably up to something, which was why he'd insisted he come over that day. There was nothing in Dib's mind except how amazing it felt to finally hold Zim's small hand and cradle those three fingers in his the way he should have been able to do their entire two year relationship.

Once he saw the oddly placed, oddly shaped green house approaching, however, he snapped out of the rather intense daze he'd been in. He blinked and looked over at Zim, who was staring at his house with great intensity. He didn't look back at the human, though he had no idea if it was because he was ignoring him or hadn't noticed the stare. Dib narrowed one eye a tiny bit in mild suspicion, if only because Zim was infamous for causing trouble.

"So, uh, Zim, what's the big surprise?" he asked without really thinking about how the alien might react to it. He flinched when Zim gripped his hand and slowed to a stop just outside the fence around his house. He shifted those false eyes to the gold ones of his lover. There was no anger, no rage, nothing in those beautiful, if fake, eyes that gave Dib any reason to think he was up to something, least of all something involving the Earth in any sort of way.

"Isn't it custom on your planet to wait to be surprised by the surprise?" was Zim's casual answer, complete with a flick of his free wrist and a roll of his eyes. When he was looking back at the human, Dib shrugged. It received another eye roll and a sigh. "It's an anniversary present."

"Oh. Really?" Dib gleefully exclaimed, letting a rather wide smile consume his face. Zim gave a small one in return, nodding his head and gesturing to the house. Dib could barely control his joy as they headed up the pathway to the green house. After two years, he was finally going to get a present from Zim. He had finally convinced the alien that he truly loved him. There was nothing in the world that could ruin this day.

As he stepped into the living room after Zim, a thought occurred to him. If Zim was giving him a present today, did that mean he thought their anniversary was today? He narrowed his eyes, watching as the Irken strolled to the middle of the living room, leaving him to shut the door. He pulled out that device he was always messing with and breaking, his organizer.

"Wait, Zim, do you---"

He never got to finish his sentence. Because at that moment, something hard slammed into the back of his head and everything went black.

_What the fuck?_

The question floated around in his mind along with a string of words he didn't understand. They were loud, harsh, and so strange that they couldn't be English. He knew it was Zim talking in Irken, but he still tried to make sense of them. He'd heard a few of them before, directed usually at him. Perhaps they were referring to him. Or they were swear words. Either way, Dib listened to the sound of his lover's voice swim through his head as he started to come to, mixed in with the question 'what the fuck'. The more he came to, the more often that particular question came to mind. What had happened? Why was he on the floor? Why did his head hurt to damn much?

"Dib? Dib? Hey! Hey! Hey! Dib! DIB!" came a voice in the distance, sounding so fuzzy and so very loud. It was followed shortly by a rush of pain in the side of his head that brought him completely back to reality.

Dib let out a soft moan, rolling his head from one side to the other. He felt all sorts of pain in the back and on one side. It hurt, but he didn't worry about it. He just felt for his glasses as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were the pink orbs of Zim's eyes as the alien leaned back. He grinned that devilish grin of his, waving with two of his tree fingers. He moaned, closing his eyes again. He could only assume that Zim had punched or slapped him to try and wake him up, and hadn't bothered to pull his punch.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved around on the ground. Zim moved back as he pushed himself into a sitting position. When he reopened his eyes, he scanned over his fiancee, but it gave him no clue whatsoever about what had knocked him unconscious. Of course, when Zim gave him that signature look, with one eye narrowed and the other wide, Dib figured it could have only been one thing. "Gir."

"I was starting to think you would never wake up, silly Dib-human. And what a waste that would be," Zim replied as though he hadn't heard a single word the human had said. He got to his feet, dusting off his pants and straightening his shirt. He gave Dib one glance before leaving him there. The human watched him leave before he heard the clanking of his boots on metal floors and realized they weren't in Zim's living room.

His eyes widened as he looked around. He could see metal twisting around in familiar Irken fashion, in shades of purple and pink. There were controls and glass tubes that looked strangely familiar. In fact, everything looked familiar. A little too familiar. Dib hurried to his feet, causing his head to swim for a few seconds. He rubbed the back of it as he followed his lover down the hall. He looked around, but still couldn't figure out what part of the lab they were in, or why they were there at all.

"Um. . .Zim. . . Where are we?" he asked as he stumbled into the room Zim was standing in. He glanced over with bored eyes before turning back to the device in his hands. Dib narrowed his eyes in sheer anger, opening his mouth to demand an answer, when he found no reason to.

Behind Zim were more controls. And glass, or something that looked like glass, windows that showed where they were. There was nothing but the darkness of space, filled with stars and planets. He stared at the planet right in front of him, with its blue oceans and green lands. He saw the white clouds, feeling as though he could see them moving as the planet slowly rotated.

Earth.

"Happy anniversary, Dib," Zim cooed out in a falsely sweet voice, strolling over to where he stood still, frozen by the sight of his home planet. Zim gave him a look, tilting his head to the side. Dib turned away from it, turning back to his lover. He narrowed his eyes in an accusing sort of way, so much so that Zim's smile faltered a little bit. "What? You don't like your present?"

"Um. . . Well, I mean. . .It's nice and all, but it's not the first time I've been in space," he replied, motioning towards the earth with one hand. Zim's smile widened as he tilted his head down a little bit. The human slowly lowered his hand back to his side, looking from the sight before him to the Irken. "What?"

"Would you push this button for Zim? It will complete the surprise and our anniversary will be the most wonderful," he asked, thrusting his organizer into both of his hands. Dib stared at it, seeing so many Irken symbols and things he didn't understand. But the longer he stared at it, the more he realized that it would set off fireworks, judging by the images. Fireworks that would be seen all over the world, and perhaps further in space.

Zim tapped the air over the button he wanted Dib to push. And he did, pressing his finger firmly against it, though he held his breath in case something horrible happened. When the space station shook a little, Dib gave his lover a wicked look, but Zim merely motioned for him to look out the glass windows. When he did, he saw the sky lighting up with fireworks. They were green and pink and purple, so bright and so amazing that everyone all over the world must have been able to see them. He smiled widely, reaching over and taking hold of Zim's small hand as they set off in the most beautiful sort of way.

Then, as suddenly as he was smacked in the back of the head, something changed. The fireworks started into the finale, drawing closer and closer to the planet he called home. When he heard Zim's wicked laughter ringing up next to him, his eyes widened and he slowly opened his mouth. He jerked his hand from Zim's and went to grab the device in his hand. But the Irken merely wagged a finger at him and pointed towards the earth. Dib watched in horror as the fireworks drew so close that he could feel it happening.

There was a large explosion of pink in the form of the Irken symbol and just like that, it was all over. The lights from the fireworks faded and he saw nothing but smoke and debris from where his home had been.

Earth was gone.

"NO! NO! NNNOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dib screamed, jerking towards his wicked lover. Zim gave him a look and chuckled a little bit. Before he could gloat, however, Dib cleared the few feet between him and grabbed the device from his hands. Zim didn't fight him for it as he threw it on the ground, shattering it into a dozen or so pieces. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"My mission since the beginning has been to destroy Earth," was the simple answer he received, as though it should have been common knowledge. Dib glared death at the Irken and received only a shrug in return.

"So, it was all just lies, then? You lied about everything! It was all just a plot to destroy the earth?!" he spat out, shaking with the sheer anger of having been a fool to believe Zim. He waited for the laughter, but it never came. Instead, he gave him a sharp look, gesturing with one hand as he spoke.

"ZIM lied about nothing. If I didn't love you, I would never have saved you. I was merely testing your love to see if you felt the same," Zim hissed through clenched teeth. The two stood there for a brief moment, sharing a glare that burned with the hatred they have once felt for each other.

"You _used _me. You blew up the Earth! You blew up my _family! _How can you possibly stand there acting like you didn't do anything wrong?!" Dib screamed back, stepping on the broken device. Zim drew in a deep breath, looking away from him for a moment. He straightened his shirt as he tried not to just scream at the human or through him out into space or something along those lines, Dib was certain. Then he shook his head, turning those orbs back to him.

"I didn't destroy your family. They are with Tak. As for the planet, well, you didn't seem to like it anymore than I did. I did you a favor, Dib-human. Now you have nothing to stop you from seeing the universe. With Zim, of course," he replied, motioning between the two of them as he slowly walked over. He grinned wickedly, tilting his head to the side as he held out his arms. "Gimme."

Dib looked from Zim's face to his outstretched arms. The word 'gimme' floated in his head the way it always had. Zim had been up to something the whole time. He had been planning to destroy the planet and he knew that he would be stopped unless he distracted him. He had started with human affection because he'd seen it work on other humans and because he knew he wanted to touch him so badly. And it'd worked. Dib had let him control him in a sense. He'd been wrapped around one of those small fingers so easily it stunned even him. And he'd lost the war because of it.

_I failed. I failed to protect the earth. I failed._

He shook his head a little when Zim stepped closer. He saw those arms shake a little the way they had the first time. Only this time, the IRKEN INVADER didn't look confused as to why he wasn't getting some sort of reaction. He looked pleased with himself and sure that he would receive a hug in return. Dib closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

There was nothing he could say now. Zim had beat him once and for all. He had successfully destroyed the Earth. But he had saved him and his family. When he thought about how he wouldn't be teased by his classmates or fired from his job or told he was foolish by society or ignored by the Swollen Eyeballs, he had to admit that it didn't seem quite so terrible.

He raised his eyes to that smiling face. Zim grinned and reached out a little more. Dib stepped forward, feeling the device crunching under his feet, and wrapped his arms around the Irken. Zim happily hugged him, pulling him close. Dib held onto him tightly, closing his eyes.

* * *

The End. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to all the fans that have stuck with this story despite how long it's taken me to finish it. You guys have been great.


End file.
